Secrets
by ShadowKaity
Summary: Jayden and seana have been best friends for years. After Seana lost her parents in a fire her and jayden became closer. She loves jayden... til the gorgeous bad boy, Luca, steps out. Different characters but a similar theme to fallen/Twilight. MUST READ
1. Preface

Preface

"No!" I yelled, as my brother jerked my arm towards the door.

"Seana! There is nothing we can do" He screamed at me, "Let's go!" I couldn't leave them, I kicked and screamed as my brother, Ray, dragged me out of the burning house that collapsed on my parents.

"No…No…No…" I sobbed, "we… can't… leave… them!" I managed to get through each chorus of my cries, I clawed at his arm again, the house was already engulfed in flames as he broke through the half burning door.

"Listen to me Seana! I can't do anything, you can't do anything, and I'm sorry" he said, starting to break down, he was trying to be strong for my sake but he was wasting his time. "I wish I could go and pull them out and everything would be okay but it's not, and I can't… I'm sorry…" at that point it got too much, I blacked out.


	2. The Memorial

**3 years later**

CHAPTER ONE: The Memorial-

"Seana, we are going to be late" Ray called to me from the front door. "Seana? Have you ever heard the saying 'respect the dead' kid?"

"Hey" I called back "I'm only 3 years younger than you! You can't call me 'kid'" I snuck behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump just the slightest bit.

"Fact still stands" he said in a nonchalant voice, "your sixteen, I'm nineteen, problem solved, I'm older." he said with a sly grin. "Besides, have you realized we happen to be late every time we try and visit the memorial?" He was right, of course, today, is our annual day to go visit our parent's memorial sight down by the lake, and again we were late. Each time something always happens making us late, whether It be rays car to break down or just sleeping in, we were _always_ late.

"Yeah, yeah" is all I could say, my throat tightening at the thought. "Come on, let's go" I said, walking past him out to the car. I climbed in ray's old skyline and turned the heater on. Ray got into his rusty black car a second later, looking at me as I was curled into a ball.

"Come on" he taunted, "It's not that cold."

"Ray? Its three degree's outside? Of course it's cold!" I just shook my head at him, he was wearing his old faded jeans and a singlet as usual. "Freak" I whispered, the word came out as a breath.

"I heard that" he said, a mocking tone to his voice.

"see" I replied "this is what I mean, only a freak" I pointed to ray "like yourself, would be able to hear such a quiet whisper" ray just laughed and started the car. The engine roared to life, making me jump… as usual.

We drove to the lake, the back way, ray knows I love going this way, it distracts me from what we are about to do. It has the most amazing greens on the sides of the road. On each side was a thick, emerald green forest, blocking out the sun in a way that only let little diamond shapes of light hit the ground. After about 10 minutes, I could see the lake in the distance and my stomach dropped. I morbidly wondered if it would be like this every time we came, with the heaving I could already feel working its way out of my chest and my eyes stinging. The lake was beautiful, of course, even when it's cold and the water is dark. It's the most amazing sight, the way that any degree of light makes it sparkle like millions of little diamonds. I still remember when we first moved to Alaska. I was 4, and my mum, she was always having crazy ideas, and one day she wanted to move to Alaska, and my dad, he would walk to the moon if he could for my mum, didn't see any problem with it. So we went from the usual thirty degree days in Western Australia, to 9 degree average temperatures in Alaska. But it was slowly growing on me, and obviously on my brother too, he wasn't even shuddering and he is sitting in a singlet with the window down. I shook my head. We rounded the last corner just then. In big letters across a sign read

"CORAL LAKE"

I've always thought it was the prettiest lake I had ever seen, each time I saw it just emphasized the fact. The car stuttered to a halt.

"Here we are" he said, looking down at me with a half hearted smile.

Coated with a light layer of dark eyelashes, were slightly glistening. I stepped out of the car, he followed a second later. He walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder. We walked one step at a time. Stalling, as usual. I looked at ray, his eyes were starring past the scenery, past the lake and past the tall pointy mountains that rounded the edges of the lake and forest, and past the small grave that was 20 yards away from us. I watched our feet as we walked. Too soon we were at the grave stone.

"In admirable and loving memory of Jason and Liarna Raven" he read from the tomb stone. I felt a tear spill over and run down my cheek. Ray ran back to the car to get the basket. I could only stare at the piece of concrete with my parents name on it, to tense to speak or breathe.

"Are you okay?" ray asked. I didn't hear him coming, so it startled me. I just looked at him and gave him half hearted smile, imitating the look he recently gave me. We both sat down. Ray started to pull thing out of the basket. First, flowers, then a couple of snacks. Although we usual just sit silently for a good half hour. The tradition was not broken, we sat in silence for a very long time. Occasionally moving slightly. I watched ray run his fingers through his blonde hair to get it out of his face. It looked just like my dads, not too short, sandy blonde hair. I sighed. I curled into a ball and started nibbling on a biscuit. Ray followed my example and picked at a piece of bread. He exhaled.

"Seana, there is something I need to tell you" he said indifferently solemn. I waited for him to say more. He did. "You remember Tay?" he asked. How could I not, she is my brothers girlfriend. She is seemingly perfect and rich, it's annoying. With her bleach blonde waist length hair and super models body. Ugh.

"Yeah, of course I remember her" I said in a very polite tone.

"Well" he hesitated, "we… were getting married" he said with an impish smile, looking for my approval. I felt my heart beat hard and fast and my palms became sweaty. I had to do what I do best… act, something I had to do often around Ray, it would make him feel better though and I wasn't going to say 'no', so why make him feel guilty. I grinned from ear to ear and congratulated him, his forehead smoothed out. "But, she wants us to move with her…" this was something I couldn't act for, I could feel the heat rising from the pit of my stomach and ice shards shot through my veins.

"What? Where?" I panicked.

"Ireland" he replied. "I know it's a long way away but think of the schools I could get you into and the future you could have." he stuck me on that one; everything about our life in Alaska was hard. My school was full of kids who couldn't care less about learning and I didn't really have more than one friend. Our house was run down and starting to collapse in on outs self. It's just that I could never bring myself to leave my parents, this is where they wanted to be, and so did I.

"Ray, our whole life is here…"I tried to say, but my breath was knocked out of me.

"I know, I know" he said. Ray always did the right thing by me, why was I being so selfish. I sighed.

"Ray, if this is what makes you happy then I'll do it" I said with a smile on my face, a fake smile, but he couldn't tell the difference. "When do we leave?" I asked, indifferent after the silence stretched out for more than twenty minutes.

"Tomorrow" he whispered. I closed my eyes and took three deep breaths.

"Okay, we better get home and start packing" I replied, as solemnly as I could manage.

"Really" Ray almost shrieked with excitement. He stood up and ripped me into his arm. "Thank you" he exhaled, I couldn't exhale though, that was mainly due to the fact that I couldn't breathe "I know this would be very hard for you, but thank you."

When we got home it was dark outside. From the corner of my eyes I saw ray shiver. I laughed.

"I thought you weren't cold!" I mocked. Still laughing.

"That's before it hit sixteen degrees below zero" he replied in the same mocking tone. We both laughed and opened the door. A hot gust of air hit us. It felt really good. "I left the heater on" he said smiling "I thought it might get a bit cold". I laughed. "Seana I'm packed already so I'm going to head to bed, I'll see you in the morning okay?" he said.

I smiled and nodded, although it took me by surprise, that he was already packed, he had to of known that I wouldn't say no, and that bother me. I watched him walk to his room, it was next to the kitchen, which I was sitting in now. I stared at the small house. There was no lounge room, it was merely a small cabin with two bedrooms which ran off a two meter long hall, along with the bathroom at the end. Rays room was the closest to the kitchen, which was opposite the front door.

After I heard his door click, I headed to my room. As I entered, I had the strangest sensation of being watched, but I was being paranoid. I turned the light on and stared, taking in my room, my old worn out bed with its pale yellow bed spread and my little, light brown closet in the small room with a frosted over window. It wasn't much, but it was mine. I sighed and started packing.

I grabbed out a box from under my bed with my name on it. My photo box. I opened it up and sat down on the ground, the first photo was of me and Ray fighting over who gets to drive when we were 3 and 6. I laughed. I pulled out the next photo, it was me and Jayden. Jayden is my best friend, and my only friend. We have known each other since I moved here. I don't believe that I have to leave him, Jayden is the one person in my life I need, I'll have to call him in the morning or see him. I hesitated for a moment, okay, definitely see him. Numerous thoughts ran through my head, _what would I say? Can I really do this? How could I explain this just right?_ I sighed and moved the photo to the bottom of the pile. I had to stop at the third photo though, because it was a picture of my mum and dad on the beach back in Australia. The photo was half burnt. I shut the box and squeezed my eyes shut at the same time. When I was sure that there were no tears I slowly opened them, i was wrong though and there were tears that spilt down my face mechanically. I put the box to the side and continued packing. By the time I was done, it was almost midnight, I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep. I laid down on my bed and shut my eyes, begging for sleep, not finding it quickly, I opened my eyes and imagined pictures that weren't there in the pale white wall's of my room. I was just drifting off as heard my window scratch up against something, I looked at it for a second, barely coherent, before the exhaustion hit me like a bulldozer. I collapsed down and fell asleep.


	3. A Fresh Start

CHAPTER TWO:

A fresh start

I was awoken by a quick rap on my door only to find myself convulsing. _It was freezing!_ I searched for the source of the icy chill. The window was open. _what?_ I thought in disbelief, I'm almost positive that the window was shut. I stood up, it took me a while, my joints refused to move, I stared at the window as if the answered was written in small letters on it somewhere. My trance was broken as the rap on my door rang again, it made me jump. Why was I so jumpy lately? I opened the door. Ray was staring at me with his usual warm smile. He laughed grabbing at a piece of hair that was standing a foot high. I laughed.

"Ray, I need to see Jayden before we go" I rushed through the words trying to make sure he wouldn't deny me this.

"Well it just so happens he's here, but you might want to use the bathroom before you see him" he snickered.

"Ha ha" I replied sarcastically. I snuck around the corner, secret agent like, to the end of the hall. I entered the bathroom and made a 90 degree turn right with my eyes shut. I was afraid to see myself. I must have been restless in my sleep last night, I thought. I slowly opened my eyes letting out a small scream as I caught my reflection. I was worse than I imagined. My hair was… well… each piece was stuck in a different direction. I hesitated… had I been electrocuted? I gazed at my hair. My dark blue eyes, wild with fear. My lips were especially red against my pale and now cold skin. I got to work on my black and usually waist length, but currently afro styled, hair. After ten minutes of war with my hair it gave up and we made a treaty. I smiled at my hair, it was in its normal, straight-flicky style. I stared at my reflection again, I didn't scream this time. My hair was parted down the middle and its midnight colour made my skin stand out. I stared at my eyes, they were rounded by a thick layer of long eye lashes, one side of my red lips was pulled into a straight line. I sighed. I suppose I was lucky, I had always been slender, never tall or short but an average height of any 16 year old girl and my skin was always clear. Pushing the door quietly open, I walked back down the hall and into my room. I went through my box of clothes and pulled out a beige turtle necked sweater and my jet black skinny legged jeans. I walked back out of my room and headed for the kitchen. And there he was. Sitting at the table with my brother. I was extremely lucky, I corrected mentally, my brother approved of Jayden even know there has never been a 'thing' between Jayden and I. He looked at me, a smile slowly spreading across his pale lips. His hazel eyes crinkled in harmony with his smile. He stood up and walked over to where I stood, my own smile spreading across my face. Jayden was only about ten centimeters taller than me, but it still made me feel short. He pulled me into a massive bear hug, cutting off my air supple. I was gasping for air when he finally released me, my brother just laughed.

"How long has it been since we talked!" he said in a patronising tone. "At least three days" he answered himself. "That's too long, and you have to be punished" he managed to say with a straight face "I'm not going to talk to you for… three seconds" he dramatically closed his lips…for three seconds. I laughed when he loudly exhaled. "Geez, that was the hardest three seconds in my life" he looked off into the distance. "Anyway I really wanted to talk to you, if you could take a walk with me..?" he said with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah of course" I said with a fake, exaggerated appalled look on my face, as if he would need to ask. "Hang on a sec, I just have to grab my shoes'. I raced to my bedroom and slipped my old converse shoes on. I came to a stop when the big brown boxes caught my eye. I sighed, I have to tell Jayden that I'm moving. This may possibly be the hardest thing in my life. I arranged my features into a care free smile and walked to the front door. "Let's go" I called to Jayden. He nodded to Ray and raced over to get the door for me.

"Ma'am" he said as he nodded his head once. I laughed. We walked along the path near my house. It leads to a nearby park. Jayden and I often traveled to the park together. It had a small gazebo that we liked to sit and talk in, after a while it had become _our_ gazebo. We walked in silence until we reached the park, heading traditionally over to our quaint little bench. We sat down on the same seat and I pulled my legs up so I was curled up into a ball.

"So I need to tell you something" he concluded.

"Me too…" I said in a low voice.

"Please me first?" he almost begged.

"Of course" I said smiling.

"Well…" he started shaking out his light brown hair with his fingers "I'm moving" he said, exasperated.

"Where..?" I asked with a suspicious tone, was this some sort of sick joke Ray put him up to?

He hesitated, "Ireland" he smiled impishly. My jaw dropped.

"Is this some kind of sick joke" I asked dumbfounded, reiterating my thoughts into words.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, did he honestly have no idea?

"That's what I wanted to tell you..." I pondered.

"What? That you were moving?" he assumed.

"Yeah" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"Where?" he replied quickly.

"Ireland"

"What?" we stared at each other, wide eyed for a minute, the rushed conversation replayed in my head and we both burst out laughing. "So you are serious" he shrieked.

"Yeah" I laughed "when are you leaving?"

"In a few days, what about you?"

"Today" this time I was the one smiling impishly. He just laughed and shook his head in amazement. The whole situation seems somewhat weird though, like it was put on. I thought about it only for a second, remembering what just happened to me. A smile spread across my face from ear to ear. "You mean... I'm not going to be alone?" I asked subdued.

"Nope, you're stuck with me" he joked, imitating the same grin as I had just before. I could feel it building up inside me. 100 emotions at once. The strongest I could feel were relief and excitement. Mainly because I get to take part of my life here with me to Ireland. I felt like I could explode. From there on I could no longer control myself. I tackled Jayden to the bench in an iron hug. He laughed. "You would really miss me that much?"

"Ha Ha" I said sarcastically for the second time today. He just shook his head at me. "Come on I have to get back, my plane leaves in about an hour. Besides I have to tell Ray." I smiled to myself. Everything had worked out so well and so different to what I thought it would. I yanked him by the hand and started running.

"Slow down" Jayden laughed, it shocked me when he abruptly came to a halt yanking me back, how did he get so strong? I stopped laughing when I saw his face. His features were so concentrated. The expression on his face worried me, this look had been flashing across his face a lot lately and every time it did he always acted so strange. Jayden's head snapped round for a second, he look at the mountain that the park was based around. He slowly turned his head back toward me. His features smoothed out.

"Sorry I thought I heard someone call my name" he apologized. He smiled at me and we started running towards my house again. That was so weird. One minute we were laughing and joking and the next, it was like he was tensed for a fight, and he had really good hearing but there was only a small family in the park. Strange. We rounded the corner to my house just then, and we went from running to jogging and then from jogging to walking. I looked at Ray's car. He had already hooked the trailer up to his car and packed all the boxes into it. This time I could look at the boxes and smile, until pictures of my parent's grave and then the photo of them I saw last night, flooded my mind.

"I suppose this is good bye" I giggled and looked at Jayden.

"For now" he reminded me "I'll see you in a little while, make sure you have your phone turned on at all times."

"Don't worry I will" I replied. He pulled me into one of his giant bear hugs. He smiled and waved as I hopped into the car that Ray was already sitting in. I waved back as the car pulled out and turned around in my seat to face Ray.

"A new start" I said smiling at Ray, the words ran freely from my mouth without any extra baggage.

"Exactly" Ray smirked.


	4. The Plane Trip

CHAPTER THREE:

The Plane Trip

The seat belt light flashed above us, telling us to fasten our seatbelts. I clicked my belt in and waited for takeoff. The last time I had been on a plane was when I was 4 and we were moving here. So I don't remember it much.

"Don't worry" Ray murmured "It's like the rapids that mum use to take us to when dad went to work". I remembered that. My father use to work as a raft instructor so we could all get in free.

"Okay" I smiled and nodded.

The plane engines geared to life, slowly getting louder. I breathed deeply as we started to roll, it only took a minute before we started taking off into the air. Ray was right, it was just like the rapids. It was so bumpy, Ray and I were killing ourselves laughing and we got a lot of stares… Ray and I spent the first hour talking about what kinds of things we would see and do, before deciding to get dinner. It was weirdly exciting getting airplane food for dinner. We both got steak and vegetables. Ray made faces at the very shriveled carrots. The flight attendant came and grabbed our plates and Ray let out a very exaggerated sigh.

"We should try and get some sleep" Ray suggested.

"Good idea" I agreed leaning my chair back slightly and curling up. It didn't take me long before I felt consciousness slip away.

I woke up an hour and a half later, stretching and yawning. Ray was still asleep. I reverted my seatback to its original position before shaking my hair out with my fingers. _Great!_ I thought to myself as my fingers caught in a massive knot. "That must look beautiful now shouldn't it?" I muttered sarcastically. I felt my pocket, double checking I had my compactable brush in there, I suspected I was going to sleep. Luck was on my side, I stood up, stretching again. I walked down the aisle slowly. Looking at everyone sleeping, it was so quiet. Beside one person in the back seats. He was facing out the window. His hair was so astonishing though. It was jet black and straight and it looked thick and soft. I had to remind myself to walk after looking at him for five seconds, his arm had a long line of muscle on it, too much muscle for a girl. There were no eyes on me, yet I still felt strangely embarrassed. I hurried into the toilet and I was sure he turned his head to look at me as I started walking again though. The poor guy probably thinks I'm a loony. I walked into the Toilet and faced the mirror. Ugh. I started hacking away at my hair trying to force the knot out. I succeeded after a few minutes. I looked myself over in the mirror while I was standing there. I looked the same as I had this morning. I sighed and wandered out of the cubicle. I tripped on a small ledge at the entrance to the seats and got ready to try and catch myself, I threw my hands in front of my face. I was braced for impact, but there wasn't one. I slowly opened my eyes to find two big pale hands holding me up. It was the boy with the jet black hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked his voice so silky soft but rough at the same time.

"Y...Yeah" I stumbled over my words as I got caught in his eyes, his gorgeous emerald green eyes. He smiled, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Good" he said in a nonchalant voice. Before standing me up right and releasing me. He looked down and sat back in his seat. I turned slowly and walked away with both a blank mind and a blank face. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked down to my seat. Those amazing eyes… they flooded my thoughts for the last twenty minutes of the plane ride.

I woke Ray up as we were landing. "Ray? Wake up, we're here!" I whispered. His eyes flickered open.

"Already?" he asked surprised.

"Um, you realise you have been asleep for two hours now… right?" I checked.

"Wow" was all he managed to say. He stretched and yawned just as I had. I just shook my head. I could feel the plane slowing on the asphalt, until it came to a complete stop. I unplugged my seat belt and stretched. Ray did the same after a couple of quick claps in front of his face. I thought we were free once we got off the plane but there was a massive pile of people. _This may take a while_. A thought ran through my head and I started looking for someone. Well not someone but _him,_ the guy that saved me from falling. I didn't see him get off and the plane doors were already closed. Every few minutes we would shuffle forward, and every few minutes I would search for him again. I gave up after 15 minutes. We finally walked through doors to collect our luggage. At least that only took a few minutes. The airport was big. The roof was as high as an Olympics gyms roof and it was filled with thousands of people... The walls were white and the information desk's all different colours.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked Ray.

"Tay is coming to pick us up, she should be here in about five minutes. Maybe we should wait outside." he concluded.

"Sure, by the way how is Tay already settled in so well?" I asked, curious.

"Oh I must of not told you, Tay lived here most of her life until two years ago, when she moved to Alaska. So she has a lot going for her here." he answered, that explained a lot. We walked outside. It was so strange. It was midnight and the air was warm. After a few minutes I was sweltering. We stood on the cobble pathway, even outside was crowded. The taxi bays streamed along the road, each one was full, with people and cars. The air was muggy, it was actually really annoying. The sky was so light though, the street lights made it easy to see. I was too busy staring at everything, so I didn't notice when Ray walked off. I looked around, I couldn't see him.

"Ray? Ray…?" I yelled. My heart by now had flown into full blown panic. And my palms started to sweat. Someone grabbed my arm. It made me 'eep'.

"What's wrong" Ray asked, his eyes panic struck over whatever he saw in my face. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I couldn't see you. So I started to panic" I grinned impishly before looking at the ground. Ray laughed, and I couldn't help it. It was funny and I knew it. So I joined in with his chorus of laughter.

"By the way, our ride is here" he said, pointing at a small silver car, I sighed in relief again. We walked over to the car and a man wearing a very strict uniform stepped out of the driver's side of the car.

"Ravens?" He asked politely.

"That's us, Ray and Seana Raven." Ray answered with an eager smile.

"Right this way sir, let me take those" he said in a very posh voice. He grabbed our luggage and took it to the boot of the car. Ray and I climbed in the backseat.

"You didn't tell me Tay has a chauffeur?" I scrutinized him.

"I didn't know either" he replied, mimicking my tone. I shook my head at him. Our small argument stopped as the driver's door hitched open and 'Tay's chauffeur' stepped into the car.

"Good evening" the driver said ceremoniously "my name is Sebastian. And Lady Darleen is waiting for you in her mansion." I had always found Tay's last name rather old fashioned, it suited her high class life style though.

The car ride to Tay's 'mansion' was short and quiet. I watched out the window the whole time taking in everything I saw. We went past buildings that were taller than mountains and fountains that could fit my house in it. The car pulled to a stop in front of a very grand, white, marvelous house.

"Thank you, Sebastian" Ray nodded his head and stepped out of the car. I opened the heavy door and stepped around the car, to where Ray was standing. We walked up the marble steps to the entrance of the house.

"Um, do we knock?" Ray questioned me. I looked at him like an idiot.

"What? I'm not marrying the girl living in the house!" I quietly shrieked back.

"Well-" Ray was cut off by the door opening, to a perfectly blonde haired super model. Tay. _Lovely!_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Well don't just stand there! Come on in" she said in her warm child like voice. She gestured for Ray and I too enter. So we did. The house was amazing! It broke off into two wings on either wall, and the base off the house itself could off been half a foot ball field. And right in the centre was a big glass staircase leading up to the second floor. Which I assumed would have another two wings. The walls were whiter then it looked on the outside and the floor was pure black and white marble. There were pieces of art all around the room and the house was so well lit. You could see everything you wished, anywhere you looked. The roof was high and at the top you could see a glass dome that had to be at least 5 meters from one side to the other. Every glass edge was coated with a thin layer of gold metal and every foot step echoed, though the house was far from silent. The most astounding thing of all was the outfit's people were wearing, it seemed like there was a get together going on. It looked like the most simple of their outfits could cost well over a thousand dollars. It was mad.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Tay asked. I had always been unfair to Tay she was so polite, I suppose I just don't like her because I worry about my brother, I just want him to be happy. So it turns out she makes him happy, I have to except that.

"Sure, that would be good" I said politely, hinting at a smile. Tay gestured towards the stairs and we walked over to the somewhat stable looking stairs. Although you would think they are slippery, but my feet found perfect leverage. I glided my hand across the rail on the way up. It was so cold compared to the temperature outside.

"So, you've adjusted well?" Ray asked Tay conversationally. I knew they were just waiting until I was gone.

"Yes fine, thank you" she smiled. Even after he almost tripped over the last step, Ray never took his eyes off of her. I shook my head. _Love is so blind!_ I thought to myself as we turned towards the left wing. The hall seemed to go on forever with numerous doors on either side. After walking past a few doors I started to notice each door had writing on it. It took me a further few extra seconds to realise that they were names of people or rooms. The names were all so strange, id never heard of names so long like "Jonathan Cedric Stuart The 3rd". I didn't realised we had stopped until Ray caught my arm and pulled me back.

"You realise you just walked past your bedroom… don't you?" Ray questioned. I gave him a wide grin.

"I knew that… I was just testing you" I joked solemnly. As I walked in front of the door I was shocked. My name was written on a solid gold, thin plaque that hung to the door. It was… it was really amazing. It shined brightly and reflected perfectly.

"Wow… Thank you, Tay. That was really thoughtful" I said, I struggled for the right words to use with Tay. It had me stumped. I never thought that Tay really actually liked me, but pretended she did for Ray's sake.

"Don't mention it" she said letting out an incredibly wide smile.

"Good night Tay" I said smiling genuinely. "'Night" I said facing ray and giving him a quick hug. I turned the handle on my door and pushed it open. It was huge. I used my hand to push my jaw closed, I heard Tay giggle before she closed the door behind me. I listened as their footsteps retreated and then the awe hit harder than ever, it was bigger than anything I expected. It had to be at least as big as our house in Alaska… maybe bigger. The walls were pale, smooth, beige and half of my northern wall was a glass and the other half had a medium sized window that had an indented seat installed. Next to the window was taken up by a large flat screen television and a marble fireplace. _Tay__'__s parents must have a thing for marble, _I thought to myself. On the west wall was two doors, my curiosity got the better of me. I walked towards the one closest to me and pulled it open._ A bathroom?_ I actually had my own bathroom. To call it a bathroom though wasn't very justifying. It was more of a day spa. There was a large glass shower that could fit at least five people that was on the right side of the room and my bath wasn't a bath at all, I was completely sure that it had to be a spa that was sat along the north wall. The most amazing feature was the huge vanity mirror that stretched all the way across the left wall, it was filled with products for hair and face and… pretty much everybody part known to man, and then maybe a few more. I slowly closed the door backing up. _Just exactly how rich is Tay!_ Ugh. It's so weird, this is my life from now on. It seemed like it had to be a dream or at least a very expensive holiday. I walked a few meters to the right and opened the second door. A walk in closet. It was smaller than the bathroom but it was still larger than my room back in Alaska. There was something strange but I couldn't put my finger on it. And then it hit me. Everything I own had already been unpacked and put away. All my clothes had been hung up- which was a very small collection- or put in the mahogany draws. If I hadn't been so tired I would of gone searching for my pyjamas. I closed the door and walked across the carpet to the front of my bed. It was a queen sized bed with dark purple satin sheets and pillows. I couldn't resist. I took a few long strides backwards before leaping into the air and landing face down in the middle of the bed. It was so incredibly comfortable. Everything felt so much better then I imagined it could. It was perfect. I feel like I'm forgetting something though… of course! I had to call Jayden in the morning, I was starting to miss him already. I curled up into a ball and thought about all the things I had to tell Jayden. I was running through the day I had in my head. Strange thing was, all I could remember clearly were these marvelous green eyes I had never seen before in my life, before today. I would probably never see them again. It didn't take me long before I was slipping in and out of consciousness and before I knew it I was dreaming already.


	5. Repeating Faces

CHAPTER FOUR: Repeating Faces

I woke up groggy. My hair was everywhere and I was still half snoring. I looked at my alarm, the blue flashing light told me it was nine o'clock. I sat in an upright position and yawned. I was still so tired that it took me a while to realise there was no sun. It was a cold, cloudy, rainy day. _Perfect!_ I grinned. It reminded me of home. I stretched as I climbed out of my crumples purple sheets. I headed for my bathroom first, as I did every morning in Alaska. It was both disconcerting and rather cool how I already felt so comfortable and routine in this house, and how the room I was standing in already felt like, _my_ room. The cold pale blue bathroom tiles chilled my feet. I walked over to the mirror and sighed, my hair was in its usual afro-morning style. At least I didn't scream this time. I searched the draw labeled 'B', I assumed everything was alphabetised. I was right, I pulled out a brush. It looked new, far from anything I had. I started brushing the knots out of my hair but it was being stubborn today so I decided to take a shower. The water felt nice. The warm water ran through my scalp and left it tingling. I grabbed the brush and started running it through my hair after over dosing it with conditioner. It worked. Soon enough my hair was knot-free and I could get out of the shower. I turned the faucet off and wrapped a towel around my body. The material of the towel was soft, almost as soft as the bed sheets. I walked over to the draw labeled 'B' and pulled out a blow-dryer. I took a few minutes to dry my pre-towel-dried hair. I packed away the dryer and brush to their original location and left the room. I walked into my walk-in closet and started searching for my white tank top and black jeans. Eventually I found my singlets and tank tops in a draw close to the doorway. My jeans were hanging up at the far left corner. I got changed and started towards my bed where I left my shoes. I sat down and picked my shoes up and slipped them on. Something vibrated on the bedside table. My phone? I picked it up and flipped it open. _One new message_. I read the message.

"_Hey Seana, it__'__s me Jayden_. _ I didn__'__t want to call incase you were still asleep but ring me as soon as possible. I want to know how your flight went.-J"_

I should ring him. I'll wait until I'm out of the house at least. I slipped the phone into my pocket and walked out of the room. I walked down the corridor towards the stairs. When I got to the stairs I could see Tay and Ray in the entertainment room, I guessed. It was the first door running off the right wing of the second floor. It looked like they were sneaky so I tip toed down the stairs. Halfway down my foot caught and I fell forward using my hands to catch myself. I was wrong yesterday, the stairs _were_ slippery I started gliding down the stair face first before making a loud crashing noise when I ran into the small post at the foot of the stairs. _ Nice job at subtlety! _ I groaned. I picked myself up and stared blankly at the base of the house, and it hit me… where was everything? I had no idea where the kitchen or the lounge room or anything like that was.

"Are you alright Seana" Ray called from the second floor. I huffed.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was _trying_ not to wake you" I replied. Ray threw his head back and laughed. "I'm glad you find it so amusing" I called.

"Sorry, and don't worry I wasn't asleep. If you're looking for the kitchen I can show you where it is, if you'd like" he offered.

"No, thanks. I was actually headed out. I'm just going to explore, besides I got to go school-shopping too, I start next week. I'll see you in a little while and I have my phone on me if you need to contact me, bye!" I called behind me rushing out the door. I closed the door behind me and sighed. I had no idea where I was going. I heard the door fly open behind me.

"Seany" great I had a nick name "take this, I thought you might want it. It's a map of Ireland so you don't get lost" Tay said, cheesy smile and all. It was weird she was slowly growing on me. Like fungus, just prettier.

"Thank you Tay, I was just wondering how I would find my way around" I smiled "I'll see you a little later" I turned and headed for the path.

"Bye" is all I heard from Tay before the door squeezed shut. I grabbed out my phone, after walking for about half an hour down the path. I was already starting to enter the city a bit more. The streets were layered with shops and buildings on every side of the road. I dialled a number that I knew so well. _Ring-Ring_ the phone sounded.

"Hello?" Jayden said on the other side of the connection.

"Hey Jayden it's me"

"Hey Seana! How was your flight? Was it bumpy? I hope it wasn't too bad" he rushed through his words.

"Slow down" I told him "it was fine I was asleep most the time anyway."

"That's good, what's Ireland like? Where are you living?"

"Ireland is big but it's also very pretty. I'm living with Rays girlfriend. Her house is huge. There are 4 wings in the house!"

"WOW! Nice score" he joked.

"I'm serious, you have to come see it when you get here."

"That's another thing I wanted to say, I will be there in two days."

"Where are you staying?"

"In the city somewhere, I'm not completely sure yet." He sounded confused, I hope he is alright.

We continued talking about the things I could see around me and what we were going to do when he gets here for half an hour. He had to leave though because his mum wanted him to pack his stuff up, getting ready to move. I decided to look around. The streets were paved with fast cars and flashy shops. The sky was still dreary but it had stopped raining. After walking for a while my feet were killing me. There was a small break in the city and there was a thin layer of trees on each side of the road. There was a bust stop about 20 meters a head. One person was leaning against a tree waiting for a bus, at least I assume he was. As I got closer I could see he had dark hair and pale skin. My walking slowed until I stopped. Oh…My…God. It was the guy from the plane. The one that saved me from a really, ugly bruise on my forehead. I was suddenly strangely nervous. I wanted to thank him for saving my fall, but the way he stood was so… intimidating. I stood there for a few minutes debating whether or not I should go talk to him. I decided that I would just go and say hi and thank him. Then figure out a reason to leave without looking like an idiot. My pace slowly picked up as I headed towards the tall, pale boy that stood no more than ten meters away. I managed to get the space between us to a single meter before his head turned. His eyes looked as shocked as mine. I stood silently for a moment, looking like an idiot. _Spectacular_, I thought sarcastically.

"Hi" I said not looking at his eyes, although I so badly wanted to see that amazing emerald green colour again.

"Hello" he said, mild laughter coated his voice.

"I just… wanted to, say thank you for saving me from falling on the plane yesterday" I said pausing in the sentence at all the wrong times. I smiled impishly. I jumped as I heard the bus's breaks screech to a stop.

"Don't mention it" he said, looking me straight in the eyes and flashing me a cunning yet very stunning smile. He brushed past me and leaped onto the bus very gracefully. The bus doors shut and he was gone for the second time in 24 hours. My skin was hot were he brushed past me. I watched as the bus disappeared around a far away corner. It was so odd, that I would see him the next day, and I didn't even know his name! I sat down on the bench for a second, feeling lightly dizzy. I didn't even know who he was? So why was I so breathless, sure he was stunningly gorgeous but my breath has never been literally taken away before? I sat there for another ten minutes. It so odd how I don't even know this person's name and yet, I really want to run into him again. I stood up and started heading back towards the town. I still had shopping to do. It took me about 15 minutes to get back into the city and then a further twenty minutes finding a stationery store. I bought all the school necessities so I wouldn't have to come back at all. After I finished shopping there I had a 20 dollar note left over. I was getting hungry. So I decided to search for somewhere to eat. I walked for another ten minutes until I found a 'subway' store. I had always loved the smell of the fresh toppings. It was cold inside, but it was comforting. I ordered my lunch and sat down to eat. The front wall was made of glass, so I watched people and cars come and go for a while. I was almost finished when my phone rang. i answered it.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"Hey Seana, it's me Ray. I just wanted to let you know that dinner is at five and that Tay wants to run you through your school map today, so it's easier for you." He said.

"Okay, I'll be home in about half an hour anyway"

"Great" Ray exclaimed "I'll see you soon, bye!"

"Bye" I called as the line went dead. I stood up and headed out the door, tossing my rubbish in the bin on the way. I started heading home, taking my time.

I made it home in a bit more than half an hour. By the time I got home it was quarter to three.

"Hey Seany!" Tay called from the stair well "come with me, I have a lot to run you over if you are ever going to survive in that school". I ran over to the stairs and smiled down at her. She took my hand and led me up the stairwell. We turned into the right wing this time and got close to the end before stopping. The plaque on the door read:

"Tay Darleen-Raven"

"You had our name added onto yours?" I questioned, honestly curious to know why.

"Yeah, of course. Soon I'll have to get a new one all together." She added matter-of-factly. She opened her door and I could feel my eyes widening. Her room had to be at least three times as big as mine. She had a huge bed right in the middle of the furthest wall. And a study corner with a desk and a large bookshelf. She had a television and a fireplace just like I do, yet her television had to be almost the size of the wall. She had two doors on her east wall which I assumed where her bathroom and closet. I didn't even want to think how big they were. She giggled at my expression.

"Right this way" she said as if she were a hostess. She lead me over to the desk, there was a blue print laid out, at the top of it, it said "Garfield High School". Only god knows how she managed to get a blue print of the school. I was lucky though, she got me into it on extremely late notice. The school wasn't too far from where I was, which was a good thing, it meant I could walk. She joined me and pulled a second chair behind her. She started talking where classrooms were and where everything else was for that matter.

An hour later, the both of us emerged out of the room laughing about something I had said. We walked down the stair well. Mmm...

"Who's cooking?" I asked Tay.

"I'm not sure. Let's go have a look" she suggested.

She lead me behind the stair well and through a door shaped whole in the wall, inside was a huge kitchen with tables and chairs set out everywhere. The walls were white like the rest of the house and there was everything a professional chef would every dream of having and more.

"Hello ladies" Ray called in a southern accent. I laughed and so did Tay.

"What are you cooking?" I asked Ray. Sniffing at the air dramatically.

"Spaghetti Bolognaise" He answered, this time in a French accent. I shook my head at him as he served it up on the table closest to us. The three of us sat down to eat.

"What did you do today?" Ray asked me. I was about to tell him how weird it was that I saw the same person from the plane less than 24 hours later, but I felt a little compelled not to. So instead I gave him the boring story.

"Nothing much really" I said nonchalantly "I just picked up some school supplies, had some lunched and walked around for a while. What about you?"

"Tay and I just watched movies for the whole day. Were watching one after dinner if you would like to join us?" he asked.

"Sure" I answered, I really had nothing better to do until bed.

Once we had finished off, I offered to clean the dishes while Ray setup the movie. The 3 plates didn't take me long and I could hear the surround sound system from down here. I raced out of the kitchen, almost running into the wall, and flew up stairs. Tay stuck her head out the door and gestured for me to come in. I walked in the door silently. It was beautiful inside. It was colder than the rest of the house slightly. And had two very long black leather couches facing the east wall. The TV was quite literally wall sized. It was a private theatre, so to speak.

"What are we watching?" I asked Ray.

"Scarecrows nest, its suppose to be really scary" Ray laughed. I just shook my head and turned to face the movie, settling right down into my seat.

I was yawning by the time the movie finished. That had to be the most unrealistic, longest movie I had ever seen.

"Well, that had to be the best movie I had ever seen!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Not that this wasn't fun but I'm beat. I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow" I called behind me as I walked out the door. I headed down the hall and entered the left wing. I walked slowly still not completely sure how many doors up my room was. I spotted my name on a door. When I entered my room something felt different. It was colder than usual and felt something run down my spine. My window was open. I was positive I closed it. Maybe Ray had been in my room earlier. I closed the window, which I had to move a few branches from the massive tree near my window, out of the way and went hunting for my Pj's in my humungous closet. I searched the mahogany draws first and found them in the third draw down. I pulled out a pair of boxes and a very short night, which I could wear as a shirt. I walked over to the light-switched and flicked it off before climbing into bed. I was staring at the ceiling thinking about the day I had when something flew past the window, it was big. At least as big as a human being. My heart raced. I slowly pulled my sheets off, and walked over to the window cautiously. It squeaked lightly as I opened the window. I searched for any sign of movement but found nothing. I turned my head away but all of a sudden I heard the branches sway and I caught a flash of green in the corner of my eye. Without a second thought I slammed the window shut and raced over to my bed and climbed under the sheets, praying for sleep. After about half an hour my prayers were heard and I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Jayden

CHAPTER FIVE:

Jayden

I woke up gasping, my palms sweaty and my heart racing. _It was the only one more day until Jayden arrived_, I used this thought to calm myself. I gasped as my eyes scanned the room, finding the window open. Once again. That's when it all came rushing back to me, the thing in the tree's and the strange dream I had last night. I concentrated on trying to remember the dream that had just woken me up and left me panting…

I stumbled around in the dark forest looking for them. I heard the snap of a branch and ran as fast as I possibly could towards it. There they were staring each other down, Jayden and the dark haired boy from the plane.

"Leave her alone" Jayden threatened him. His face was strained in aggravation.

"You don't have any claim on her!" he yelled back at Jayden. "You haven't got a right to chose for her!"

"Fine let her chose" Jayden replied, equal in tone to the other boy. Both of their heads turned to me at the same time. The choice was obvious, Jayden. Though I couldn't bring myself to walk towards him, I wanted desperately two split myself into two pieces and walk to both of them at the same time to try and stop their fighting. The dark haired boy took a step towards me and Jayden lunged at him…

"Jayden!" I screamed in terror as the pale boy pulled his fist back...

What a strange dream to have. I shook my head like I could knock it out of my mind. I walked over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Strange. It wasn't knotted or even tangled. Weird. I've never slept so still before. I walked into my closet and grabbed the beige turtle neck and skinny legged jeans that I had worn here. I needed to get some new clothes. I walked down stairs, halfway down I could smell the sweet smell of pancakes. I walked towards the kitchen on to see Ray slaving over the stove, again.

"What's with the sudden interest in cooking?" I asked from behind him.

"I don't know just been getting bored lately whenever I'm not with Tay, so I figure 'why not cook', mum use to spend hours every day trying to teach me how to cook. Heavens knows why." He rambled on. I snatched a pancake off the counter and started munching away. He glared at me. I smiled mockingly as I bounded out of the kitchen. I went upstairs to the theatre room, it sounded vacant. I slid the door open and entered the room. No one was in here so I decided to watch some TV. I flicked over to some mindless cartoons while I ate my stolen pancake.

"It's not nice to steal your brother's pancake" Tay called from the door, startling me and making me half choke on my pancake.

"Hey" I called back. She walked over to where I sat and plunked herself beside me. I flicked over to the news channel. It looks like there has been an incident in the Amazon. The lush green forest reminded me of the ones back home. Oddly enough they reminded me more of the dark haired boy's eyes. Why was I constantly thinking about someone I didn't even really know? I started to feel uneasy, just sitting there. It was unfulfilling.

"Hey Tay, I was just going to go for a walk" I said, attempting to be inconspicuous. "Do you have any suggestions?" at least this way she will think she knows where I was going. Truthfully I was just hoping to run into that guy again.

"Um, sure! There is this one place I can show you on your map that everyone goes to, it's so much fun" Tay exclaimed. She reminded me of a teenager in so many ways.

"Alright give me a second, I'll just go and grab it" I told her as I walked out the door. I headed down to my room. As I walked through the door I instinctively checked the window, it was closed, before heading over to my bedside table where I had left my map. I swiped it off the small table and headed for the door, double checking again, that the windows were still closed. I shut the door quietly behind me and ran down the hall to where I left Tay waiting. I opened the door wide and ran straight for the couch, jumping at the last second over the back of it and planting myself right next to her.

"AHH!" she screamed as she fell off the couch. I stared at her for a second, wandering what had scared her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" I laughed. I handed her the map after she picked herself up off the floor.

"Ok" she said voice slightly shaky. "Here is where you need to go..."

The direction were fairly simple, I memorised them incase i would need them later. Although, I had no intentions of going to where she had shown me to go. I walked out the front door with a quick wave over my shoulder to Ray and Tay. I looked up at the sky, it was clear and sunny. It wasn't the nice weather we had yesterday. I sighed. I walked along the path just like I had yesterday. It didn't take me as long to reach town this time, because I had a purpose and I knew the way into town. After twenty minutes, I was in the city again. I had no idea where I was going or where I even wanted to start looking. Maybe I should just sit somewhere that a lot of people and keep an eye out. That idea didn't seem like it would get me very far. I decided to go with plan 'a' and wander around the city for a while. I started to wonder how hard it would be to spot him in such a huge area, but I then noticed how everyone had perfectly tanned skin, I decided to use that as my key to spot him out.

The city clock struck twelve o'clock and I still hadn't found him. I began to give up hope, at least what little of it there was to begin with. I decided to call it a day and head home. It took me much longer to get home than expected. Not because I was lost, but there was no longer a motivation to move my feet any quicker than necessary. When I entered the door I expected Tay to be sitting on the stairs or Ray cooking, as he seemed to be doing a lot lately. There was no noise though, the house was dead quiet. Weird. I headed up to my room, checking the entertainment room on the way. I smiled, Ray and Tay where passed out on the couch with an old movie playing quietly on the screen. I giggle quietly to myself before shutting the door. I walked down to my room to put the small backpack away that I had taken this morning with a couple of bits and pieces in it. I dumped the bag in my closet and walked over to the still closed window. I opened to let some air in. I exhaled. Suddenly there were two hands wrapped around my eyes. I gasped, preparing to scream with my heart racing three million miles an hour.

"Good evening" a very familiar and now very annoying voice whispered in my ear.

"JAYDEN!" I screamed. I threw his hands away from my face. "I am going to murder you! You are deader than dead Jayden Turner!" I turned around and pushed his shoulder as hard as I could and walked over to my bed. I slid to the middle and curled up into a ball. Glaring and growling at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you a heart attack" he said innocently. I shook my head and continued to glare. "I'm serious! Ray let me in, I called him earlier to get the address. I thought it would be a surprise, I guess I was right." He said, the corner of his mouth twitching. I sighed.

"Fine" I surrendered "next time, just remember a little pre warning comes in handy." He laughed and walked over to my bed. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"Haha!" he burst out laughing "you're actually shaking!" he bellowed.

"That's it, time for the annoying best friend to go for a trip" I said using my foot to kick him off the side of the bed. He landed with a heavy 'thud'. I couldn't see him over the edge, until his head popped up, giving me the 'evil eyes'.

"Very kind" he said through his teeth. This time I couldn't help but laughing. I could see his face starting to give in, slightly smiling. After half a minute though he was laughing along with me.

"How was your day?" he asked, laughter still thick in his voice.

"It was fine, I didn't really do much I just went for a walk into town." I replied. An emotion I couldn't recognise crossed his face. "What's up?" I asked stupidly.

"Nothing" he exhaled, his face relaxing "I just don't like the idea of you being around all the creeps a new city could have..." he looked at me and grinned slightly.

"Don't worry, you're being absurd. I will be fine." I assured him. He didn't look assured. I pushed him to the side slightly. "Come on, lighten up. How was your trip" that seemed to trigger some emotion.

"Ugh! I was stuck between some old drooling guy and a toddler. It was chaos!" he seemed honestly disturbed.

"I'm sorry, how about we do something tonight, unless your parents have any objections?" I suggested. I wanted to get his mind off whatever was bothering him.

"No, my parents will be fine with it. What did you have in mind?" he asked, a lot less frustrated than before.

"Well, I did find this one place when I was walking around the city the other day" I said, recalling the small line of thick green tree's near the bus stop where I saw... _Him_. "It's just a small cleared area surrounded by some tree's we could have a picnic dinner, I mean... if you'd like?" I said, unsure if he would be feeling up to it.

"That's sounds great!" He said, staring at me for a fraction too long.

"Cool, we will head out at five, it takes close to an hour's walk to get there." I said, hoping he would still be keen no matter how long it would take.

"At least that gives us some time to catch up... On the couple of days I haven't seen you." He laughed. And so we did, we spent the next couple of hours talking about what we did and how we were constantly waiting to see each other. As soon as it hit five, Jayden and I walked down stairs to ravage the cupboard. I walked into the large, white kitchen with my small, black bag on my back. I walked over to the tall cupboard and began to hunt for some food. After five minutes I had found a baguette and some crackers-along with a bunch of other bits and pieces-, so on my way out of the kitchen I grabbed a small container of cheese out of the fridge and stole Ray's just made hot chocolate. I poured the chocolate into a silver flask and shoved it in my bag with the rest of it.

"Are you allowed-"

"Let's go!" I said, quickly cutting Jayden off. A confused expression flashed across his face before he shrugged and followed me out of the kitchen towards the front door.

"Do you need to tell someone your going?" Jayden asked. I shook my head.

"I left a note, saying that we are going out, and I apologised to Ray... I didn't tell him what for though." I said, a smile playing at the corner of my mouth. Jayden walked ahead and opened the door before he spun around and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You really should tell people when and where you're going you know..." Jayden said like a disapproving parent. "After you" he said opening the door a little further. What had gotten into him lately, he was acting so weird. I followed him out the door. We got down to the path before...

"_Tay, have you seen my hot chocolate I just made?" _Ray called from inside. "_Hey, whose note?"_ He started to read the note I guessed "_Ray and Tay, gone out with Jayden I'll see you later, Ray, I'm pre-sorry. Bye_." Everything was silent for a second. "_Aww damn it_!" Ray yelled. He figured it out. I laughed as I grabbed at Jayden's hand and started running. I tired after ten minutes. Panting. Jayden hadn't broken a sweat though, _stupid Jayden..._ I thought to myself. We were already halfway there from running. The air was cold and refreshing and the sky was darker than any other night had been so far.

"Tonight is a good night" I sighed contently.

"Why is that?" He asked smiling.

"It hasn't been cold or dark for the whole time I've been here, and tonight you come and here it is, my nice cold nights." I said, looking up at the sky "My perfect nights" I said this much quieter and his fingers curled tighter around mine, were still holding hands and his skin felt nice under mine. I pulled my hand out gently and ran my fingers through my hair and pushing it away from my face. We walked silently for 15 minutes, just listening to the sound of our footsteps.

"So what inspired you to come here tonight?" Jayden asked conversationally, watching the ground as he walked.

"I'm not sure, it just reminded a little bit of home" and it was true, I didn't have any idea. I liked to be surrounded by the green though and this area was the thickest and darkest patch of green I had seen yet.

It was six o'clock by the time we go there and Jayden's eyes lit up as he saw the little clearing, it was just a park with a path of grass surrounded by a few thick trees, but it was still nice. He grabbed my backpack off me and walked over into the middle of the patch. He laid out the blanket and the food, gesturing for me to join him, I walked over slowly and dropped myself beside him. He laughed as I almost landed on him. I wasted no time once I was sitting, I was hungry. I snapped of a piece of the baguette and spread some cheese over it.

"I'm guessing your hungry?" Jayden said sarcastically.

"I haven't been eating much" I answered honestly, he looked at me with disapproving eyes, I rolled mine. "I just haven't had the time to lately, don't worry". I finished of the piece of bread in a few bites before cracking open my stolen hot chocolate. I had a couple of sips before Jayden stole it off me. _He stole my stolen chocolate!_ I glared at him. I got over it quickly and grabbed a few crackers.

"The green of the trees around here reminds me of back home" Jayden pondered.

"Really? They more remind me of his eyes..." I pondered. _Oh crud!_ My eyes went wide as his jaw fell slack.

"What did you just say" he said, scrutinising me with his eyes.

"Nothing, I just said... nothing" I said, laughing a shaky laugh. He stared directly into my eyes, as if he could force an answer out of me. I exhaled "it's nothing, honestly. This guy just saved me from falling down on the plane and I saw him yesterday so I wanted to thank him but his eyes were just a really different shade of green, like the forest we use to go walking in" I rushed through my words hoping he wouldn't really understand them, it was weird talking 'boys' with another guy. Besides, hopefully he would think about the numerous times we had gone walking in the forest together.

"Hmm" was all Jayden managed as he stared off into the trees, not really looking at anything. "Sorry, I didn't mean to attack you like that, you just really have to be careful around here. Some people can be very misleading" he said, scrunching his nose up at the end.

We laughed and talked for a while, even after we finished our food. We laid down and watched the stars for a little while. It was so quiet, Until Jayden had a sudden intake of breath. He was sitting in an upright position when I looked at him, the hairs on his neck noticeably standing up.

"What is it?" I asked, petrified. My head tossed furiously form side to side, looking around for any sign of danger but I couldn't see anything.

"Hey I just remembered" Jayden said, pausing a few seconds after like he forgot what he was saying. "My mum wanted me home early so we better get back". _What just happened?_ One second we were being attacked by an unseen source or something, the next we were running. _What the hell?_

"Okay" I said, standing up to pack everything into my bag. He grabbed my hand and started running again.

"Ow, stitch. Stitch!" I said after we had been running for five minutes.

"Sorry, I just really need to get home" he said. Even after we stopped running it was still like we were half jogging. Wow. He really was in a hurry.

We were home in less the twenty minutes, and I was tired!

"Sorry we had to leave so quickly but I promise, for the rest of the week I'm all yours!" he said after he walked me to the front door.

"That's okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I questioned, lifting my right eyebrow.

"Of course!" he said as if I had offended him. He gave me a quick hug good-bye, and he was off running again. Where did he get all of his energy from? I shook my head and closed the door. I spotted Ray sitting in the kitchen, scrutinising my note.

"Ray, give it a rest, I'm sure she didn't mean it!" I heard Tay say from around the corner somewhere.

"Oh she meant it! She always means it!" he said burning a hole through the page with his eyes. I decided to be brave. I walked up to the kitchen entrance. Okay maybe not so brave.

"Hi, I'm going to bed, night!" I said as quickly as I could before bolting towards the stairs.

"HEY!" I heard Ray call, he was still sitting in his chair. I ran as fast as I could towards my bedroom, bursting through the door and slamming it shut. I locked it just to be safe. I laughed a little to myself. I was too tired to bother about changing into pyjamas so I kicked my shoes off and crawled up into my bed. It felt good being able to snuggle up under the blankets without overheating. I smiled remembering how easy it was to laugh and talk tonight with Jayden. Remembering his smile and the carefree notion of his every movement made me feel better. Soon enough the darkness overcame me and I fell asleep.


	7. School

CHAPTER SIX:

School

The rest of the week passed quickly, too quickly. Although it wasn't hard to recall it. The last four days had been identical, wake up, see Jayden, sleep. Today was a different day entirely. It was the day I had been dreading for far too long. The first day of school. I woke up with my hair in its ratty state as usually. I walked over to my bathroom and didn't bother to check myself in the mirror. I headed straight for the shower. I turned the water on purely cold for a while, before I started shaking, so I turned up the heat until it was room temperature. I ran a brush through my hair quickly and got out. After getting dressed into a pair of black jeans and a short sleeved flannelette, I blow-dried my hair into its normal straight-flicky style. I hesitated, looking for anything else to stall myself with and gave up quickly after staring into my large room for five minutes. I walked down stairs and followed my nose into the kitchen where I could smell freshly cooked pancakes.

"Hello there" Ray said evilly from a chair near where I stood.

"Hey" I said followed by a shaky laugh.

"You have to be going to school soon, so I will torture you this afternoon" he whispered with a corrupt grin on his face. I stared at him wide eyed, slowly walking over towards him.

"You're right" I said slowly "so I better be going. I'll see you later" I said before I snatched up his pancake and flew towards the door.

The walk to school was shorter then I had thought. I was early too, which was good. I am suppose to be meeting Jayden out the front of the school. He told me he was going to the same school earlier this week, which makes me a lot less edgy then I had been earlier. I sat down on a small bench outside. The air and sky made it feel earlier in the morning then it should be. After five minutes I grabbed out a note pad and pen and started drawing patterns around the edges of a page. I had been so enveloped in drawing that it startled me when I heard Jayden's voice come from directly behind me.

"Good morning" a friendly voice sounded.

"Hey Jayden. You really have to stop doing that" I scolded him.

"What? Making you jump? You're no fun" he said crossing his arms and staring off into the distance like a little child. I laughed and he relaxed.

"Well it's not very kind" I said like I was his mother in this situation.

"Yeah, yeah" he replied quickly. I shook my head. He could be so childish at times. "So what class do we have first off?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I think we have an orientation first and then gym" I said excited, I loved all classes that were practical.

"Cool" Jayden said, sounding oddly nonchalant, mostly likely hiding the fact that he hated gym, it was ironic though he had long thin defined muscles.

We sat outside for another 20 minutes before what I guessed was the school bell, sounded. I shook Jayden's shoulder and jerked my head towards the door. He stood up and followed me to the front entrance. I had no clue where I was going so I decided to follow everybody else. I was right to do so. We ended up in a large auditorium. Jayden and I sat up the back near the door together.

"Welcome class of 2010" a very commercial voice came from the platform at the bottom of the all the rows of seats.

"We have a very interesting year ahead of us and its jam-packed full of new and exciting classes" _was it just me? Or did 'classes' and 'exciting' just not fit in the same sentence…._ "I promise not to keep you for long I just want to tell you a few things about your timetable. Each class runs for one hour and ten minutes. Lunchtime begins at 20 past 10 and finishes at 10 past 11. I trust you all have your timetables that were mailed out to you. So without any further introduction. Welcome to Garfield High School, and have a good day" The strange man said, I guessed he was the principle. All at once, the entire student body seem to stand up and shuffle out of the room. Jayden and I looked at each other frantically before hopping up and racing out of the room after everyone else had already gone.

"Okay, so here is where we are" Jayden said using his finger as an indicator on a map of the school. "And we need to be over here" he glided his finger across the map.

"Okay, it doesn't look too hard to figure out. Let's go" I cheered as I raced down the corridor. I had a head start but it only took Jayden a few seconds to catch up. We rounded the last corner and ran straight for the door labelled 'GYM'. We came to a quick stop in front of the door and caught our breath before we entered the room. The room was fairly ordinary. It had a high rise roof and wooden panelled walls. We were late. Several eyes stared at us as we walked into the middle of the room.

"As I was saying" the coach proceeded glaring at us for a few second before turning her head back to the main group, "I want this half of the class" she used her hands to make an invisible divide between the students "to split into two teams and play basketball" she pointed to the half sized basketball court. "And the other half, exercises" this time she pointed to a whole bunch of exercise equipment lined up against the east wall. Seeing as I was part of the 'other half', I walked towards the pile of fitness equipment, my eyes never leaving the freakishly masculine female coach. Frankly… she scared me. She had dark tawny eyes and her brown hair cropped short.

"Stop staring! Maybe it will go away" Jayden whispered in my ear. I looked away and laughed. Jayden and I held some weights and made it look like we were doing something. We laughed and joked about the weird looking she-man coach and decided to revise our schedules. We didn't have the next class together which was scary in its own way. To make matters worse next up I had English. _Lovely._ The hour that was never-ending finally ended and that meant I had to temporarily say goodbye to the one person I know. I sighed.

"Don't worry" Jayden comforted me "I'll see you at lunch" he smiled, giving me a quick hug goodbye. I felt uneasy as I watched him walk away. I grabbed out my map and started walking towards the room labelled 'ENGLISH 3'. I was in luck, I found a bunch of kids standing in front of the door labelled the same as the map, at least I wasn't late. I walked into the classroom first and jumped at the seat in the left back hand corner. The class room was an average size. There were four rows of chairs and tables, a white board and a desk up the front and colourful pieces of art hanging on the walls. It took a few minutes for everybody to settle in, but after that, the male teacher seemed to be all business. The class passed slowly, it felt like it should have ended before the first half an hour had. I day dreamed as the teacher, Mr. Cowl, droned on, still going at his introductory speech. My eyes wondered around the class room, scrutinizing each class mate for future reference. I made my way to the last row. At the end was a tall blue-eyed blonde, gangly teenager. There was also…_Oh…My…God_. Sitting a little less than three seats away from me, there _he_ was. I stared at him wide eyed. There he sat, with his jet black hair swayed across the top of his eyes and his red lips set in a straight line. His pale skin standing out amongst the rest of the student body. And his eyes… those stunning emerald green eyes. I had searched for him for hours around the city and there he was sitting two seats away from me, my 'plane-saviour'. I slammed my mouth shut and looked straight forward. _ He is sitting right there. In the same class as I was. And I'm freaking out. Why am I freaking out?_ I slowly turned my head back to look at him. His eyes were set on the wall, staring past the teacher. I watched as his eyes glided around the classroom, they slowly turned to the left, facing me. I quickly looked away, feeling my face go hot. From the corner of my eyes I saw him smile. That same stunning smile I saw just before he got on the bus the other day. I could feel his eyes still watching me, and he was still smiling. I let my eyes slowly wonder back to him, he stared straight into them, _still smiling_. It was hard to look away, even harder, I couldn't find the strength to _want_ to look away. The teacher snapped a small metal stick against the white board, I jumped and automatically looked straight forward. I heard him laugh, his laugh mimicked his silky-rough voice perfectly.

"So remember" the teacher announced "no homework this week, I just want you all to revise your timetables so you make it to class on time. Have a good week" he finished just as the bell rang. Class had already ended, how long was I staring at him? I stood up a fraction later then everyone else, I had a sudden urge to find out his name though, I got up quickly when the thought hit me. He lingered by the door a few seconds longer than anyone else had. I walked up to him, straight on, my mouth half hanging open ready to ask my question. _Where had all the courage come from? _I hesitated for a second once I was closer though.

"Hey" I said, touching him very lightly on the shoulder, he spun around quickly looking at me straight in the eyes again. I smiled like an idiot for half a second before correcting my expression. "I've seen you around a few time and I was just wondering-"

"It's Luca…" He answered my yet-to-be-said question. He smiled when I didn't respond.

"Seana" I replied. He looked me up and down, slowly, before smiling.

"I'll definitely see you around…" He shrugged off the wall and left the room, and myself, frozen in place. I stood there for a good minute before forcing my feet to move._ I finally knew his name_. Luca… This stunningly gorgeous person, was implying that he wanted to see me again? I made my feet move faster when I remembered Jayden was waiting for me in the cafeteria.

As I entered through the large doors of the cafeteria I saw Jayden sitting in the far corner to the right. He raised his hand and gestured for me to come over.

"Hi there!" a bright, chirpy voiced girl said just as I was a few steps away from my table.

"Um, hello" I responded, automatically shifting my eyes to Jayden.

"I'm Kaylee, I heard you were new and I was wondering if you wanted someone to help you out" she said, looking at me with her big grey eyes. It was weird how nice she was being to me, I had never been popular and never had more than a few friends at a time. Jayden watched Kaylee's every move.

"Sure, that would be nice" I said awkwardly. I hadn't had much practice in the social area lately.

"Great" she chimed, grinning wildly. "So where are you sitting?" she chirped again.

"Uh" I smiled awkwardly and nodded towards where Jayden was sitting. He grinned maliciously at the long blonde haired girl. I suppose he isn't so fond of my 'new friend'.

"Oh great!" She replied sitting herself down two seats away from Jayden, who was staring at her wide-eyed. I smiled slightly and sat myself down between the both of them. It was quiet for a little while as the three of us sat there, eating our lunch in the large, unfamiliar room.

"You guys are a quiet bunch huh?" Kaylee said, breaking the silence.

"Sorry" I apologised, searching for something to talk about. I spotted a small poster on a wall close by that said 'SENIOR SOCIAL'. "What's that?" I questioned, sticking my finger at the small poster. She scanned the wall with a concentrated look on her face. Suddenly her face perked up.

"That's the senior social! Its where, all the seniors get together after the first week of school and just hang out. This year it looks like they are going to hold it at an under 18's club in town called '_Club El Mysterio'_"She said, feigning a Spanish accent. "You guys are coming of course?" a worry line creased her forehead. I couldn't tell if she acted for a living or she honestly cared about what I did.

"Of course" I assured her, not so sure I was going to go myself. I saw Jayden roll his eyes from the corner of my vision. I used my fist to hit the side of his leg from under the table. I felt him jump just the slightest bit.

"Spec-tacular" Kaylee said, interrupting our episode and breaking the word into two parts.

The rest of the day past slowly. I had the class after lunch with Kaylee which was math, I have always been good at math so there wasn't much of an issue there. The class after though, there was no one I knew. It was art which was good in a way because we go to work in groups. I made friends with everyone in my group gradually and soon they were all hammering me with questions about Alaska. In the afternoon, I was with both of my new 'best friends' –at least that's the term they use, I had always thought that being a best friend was something you worked at over a long period of time- Kaylee and Christy, and that was history. So in summary, my last class was a mixture between torture, gossip and constant giggling. I hadn't gotten use to this whole 'immediate-friend' thing yet.

"So, how was your last class?" Jayden asked, as we walked back to my house. I looked at him and give him my most dramatic '_pained'_ look. He laughed.

"You never did like history" he murmured, more to himself than me. We walked silently for the rest of the way and soon enough it was time for him to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I called before shutting the door, only to turn and be faced by a very sadistic-looking Ray. He stared at me grinning like a lunatic. I got the sudden feeling I would have to make a run for it from the crazed-pancake-thief-victim. He chuckled darkly with a tomato sauce bottle in one hand behind his back. I stared at the bottle before slowly making my way to his wild eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha" he cackled manically.

"EEP!" I screeched, whirling myself towards the stairs. "Tay!" I screamed. I saw her pop her head around the kitchen entry.

"Aww damn it Ray! Leave her alone" she yelled. He laughed harder and ran faster.

"Bah!" I screamed when I tripped on one of the stairway steps. After that it took him less than a second to have his hand on my stomach holding me in place.

"You are so dead" he grinned maliciously.

"Oh my god, Ray look" I said, coating my voice with fear, pointing to were Tay had just been. His head snapped towards the area immediately letting his position go slack. "Psyche" I said using the bottom of my foot to send him sliding down the stairs. I got up quickly and ran up the rest of the stairs. I ran down the wing and to my door, checking to see how far Ray was behind me. But he wasn't.

"Ray?" I called down the hall. I walked towards the stairs, but I still couldn't see him. Worried, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where I had last say Tay. The lights were off so it took me a second to find the wall where the light switch was to the kitchen was. I found it and flicked it up. As I walked through the kitchen the chills ran down my back. I jumped when I saw him standing in the middle of the room around the corner.

"What's up?" I asked Ray, his face stricken in fear.

"I...Can't...Find...Tay." His voice getting shakier with every word.

"What d-did you say?" I stumbled over my words.

"Raa" a voice shrieked from behind me, jumping on my back and covering my eyes.

"Psyche" Tay whispered in my ear. _Crud._ Ray picked me up and laid me down on the table holding me completely still with one of his big hands. With the other he reached down and grabbed something that was bulging out of his pocket. _The sauce!_ My eyes went wide as I stared at the both of them.

"No, Tay don't do this" I said over dramatically "No, not the sauce!" but I was too late. Ray squeezed the bottle as hard as he could and emptied it all over me. Tay who had snapped on some rubber gloves started to spread all down my arms, on my face and through my hair.

"Gahh" I yelled in protest. They both jumped away and fell to the floor laughing. I got up off the table and looked at Ray, who had just straightened himself up. "You're right Ray, you win. I shouldn't have taken your pancake" I sighed in defeat.

"Exactly" Ray cheered in triumph.

"So, how about a victory hug?" I smile slyly.

"Oh, no. Oh no, no, no" he cautioned back towards the wall. I laughed before I sprung myself onto him, smuggling the sauce into his hair and through his shirt. He looked at me as if to give me a little credit for my work, after I climbed off of him. I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"God I need a shower, night" I called behind myself to Ray and Tay. I headed upstairs and through my room cautiously, being careful not to touch anything. I threw my pants off after I walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower, letting the water soak my shirt. After there was no sign of the turn-off-tomato-sauce, I took it off and started washing out my hair. I finished with my hair and let the hot water run over me for a few minutes before getting out. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked over, slowly and tiredly, to my closet. I found a pair of pyjamas and chucked them on. I went over to my bed and slid across the slippery surface of the satin and crawled under the covers. I sighed content with the day I had and fell into a light and dreamless sleep.


	8. A Theory

Chapter Seven:

A Theory

I woke up with my hair uncharacteristically smooth. I stretched and yawned then got into my soon-to-be casual routine of getting ready for school. I got dressed and brushed my teeth before heading down stairs. Ray sat in the kitchen with all three of his pancakes in his hand and scowled at me. I poked my tongue out and headed for the fridge.

"Good morning" Jayden called from behind me.

"Ah!" I shrieked and jumped, hitting my head hard on the top of the fridge before falling to the floor. I rubbed my head soothingly growling at Jayden the whole time.

"I hate you" I growled.

"I love you too" he replied mockingly. I shook my head and grabbed a banana from the top shelf. I went and sat next to Tay, still growling at Ray and Jayden.

"Is that tomato sauce?" Jayden asked astounded.

"What?" I screamed. I thought I had gotten it all out. He laughed at me. I didn't find anything funny.

"Relax, I'm joking. Ray told me what happened last night" he laughed, feigning a smile. I glared at him until the smile was wiped clean off his face. It felt good to be evil sometimes. I smiled, impressed with my work.

"All right, you're off the hook" I exhaled. He smiled triumphantly.

"We better get going, we don't want to be late for day two" Jayden said, faking an over-done enthusiastic voice. I laughed and stood up, catching the empty yoghurt container before it landed on the ground. Jayden stared at me.

"What?" I questioned, as he continued to switch his eyes between my face and the yoghurt container.

"That was unnaturally fast" he pondered.

"Good reflexes" I shrugged. I chucked the yoghurt container in the bin and pulled Jayden up from where he sat. I waved good bye to Ray and Tay before walking out the door.

The day past quickly. I had 'Art' first up with all my new 'girlfriends', as the lesson went on it got easier to melt into the conversations though, and soon enough I was laughing along with everyone else.

"So…" Ashleigh, one of the girls in my group piped up "Is that guy you sit with everyday your boyfriend?" it was obvious she was looking for something simply to talk about, not for something to gossip about later so I didn't mind answering.

"Haha no, we have known each other our whole life though, so were really close" I answered coolly.

"So he is available?" a more artificial and superficial girl, Chloe, chimed in. She had light brown waste length hair and dull blue eyes. She was tall and her pink lips smiled at me snidely.

"I suppose" I said very cautiously. _He may not be mine but this barbie can't have him,_ I thought sourly.

"By the way" Chloe's best friend Sasha continued "I saw you making eyes at that new boy yesterday, Luca I think his name was. Anyway" her tone turned bitchy "I just wanted to let you know you can't have him" _What the hell was this girls issue?_

"Yeah" Chloe said "and I think I might come say hello to your friend at lunch time" _Good luck you snide skank_.

Lunch was the same as yesterday, Kaylee, Jayden and I sat at the far right corner and the whole time Jayden stared at Kaylee through narrowed eyes until Chloe made her appearance. As she began walking towards us I told Jayden everything that happened in art quickly.

"Hey there babe, I heard you were on the market and I was wondering if you would like to go to senior social with me?" Chloe asked, playing with her hair. The surrounding six table were filled with our grade students, and they were all looking right at us. _Great._ Jayden laughed, flattered, and stood up.

"Chloe" he said, how did he know her name? "I can't believe you're asking _me_ to go with _you_. The thing is though" his tone turned from sweet to disgusted in a heartbeat "I would never go anywhere with you if you were the last stuck up female with a bad plastic surgeon on earth" he smiled, put his arm around me, kissed me on the cheek and told Chloe to take a hike. I was elated, im sure im not going to get anymore fuss from her or Sasha. I swung my arms around Jayden and thanked him, meanwhile the most of our grade was clapping and laughing histerically.

I only had one more class to get to, the one I had been waiting for all day. I waited outside of the classroom along with everyone else. Mr. Cowl opened the door, with the entire class flooded into the English classroom. I took the seat in the back I had yesterday and settled in for a long class. Today we got to learn about Ned Kelly. _Fun._ My head slowly and automatically turned towards the right. Two seats away to be exact. It was empty. I felt my face fall and my hopes plummet through the floor.

"Sorry I'm late" a perfect voice said from the door. The teacher sighed and pointed to the same seat he had sat in yesterday. The teacher bowed his head in shame, he looked genuinely upset about it. At this point I won't rule out my theory that all English teachers are evil and over dramatic. He walked gracefully over to his seat turning his head the slightest bit to smile at me. I felt my stomach drop, and smiled straight back. Mr. Cowl cleared his throat and my head snapped towards the front of the room.

"Okay" Mr. Cowl projected across the room "today we will watch a report on Ned Kelly followed by a comprehension" his voice shot up a little at the end._ Was he honestly excited? _I thought incredulously. I leaned back in my chair as the light flicked off and the projector on the roof fired up. I felt something tap my foot. I looked down to see a white ball screwed up next to my foot. I picked it up and unfolded the scrunched up piece of paper.

_How are you?_

I looked at the random sentence incredulously for a second._ Who..? _My eyes went wide. I fixed my expression before turned my head to where I was almost certain the note had come from. I was right. Luca was already facing me smiling his perfect smile.

Good and yourself?

I added very formally before rolling the piece of paper across the floor towards Luca. He picked it up carefully and opened it under his desk. He laughed a silent laugh, and wrote quickly, tossing the note back across the floor.

_I'm completely fine. Very interesting lesson we have here, isn't it?_

To be honest, I think I've died and gone to hell

He smiled at the words on the page, but his smile was slightly off. Slightly _dark._

I'm going to have to agree with you

I laughed at the letters on the page.

So where are you from anyway? Your skin seems to pale to be from around here and you don't seem to talk to a lot of people. Are you new or something?

Yes. I just moved here from Alaska.

My mouth made a small 'o' as I read the sentence again… and again, and again.

You're kidding me right? I'm from Alaska. That is so weird…

Wow that is weird. So I'm guessing you just moved here too then.

Correct

I wrote on the page still smiling like a loony. My pencil tapped the page as I thought of something to talk about. Are you going to that thing this weekend? I tossed the paper towards his feet.

If you are talking about the senior social, then that depends… are you?

Thinking about it.

Well then I might just have to come.

I read the words before I looked over at him, he stared at me smiling under his thick black lashes. The look on his face made my head spin. _Why was he so perfect?_ I thought annoyed. I had seen and talked to many 'drool-worthy' guys but its different this time. I glared at the note. I stopped myself when I realised how strange I must look.

So you don't have anyone to go with?

A confused expression drew across his face before he started writing.

It's not that. It's just, I'm more of an independent person.

I flattened the piece of paper, stalling. I debated with myself whether I should ask him to come with me or if that's to upfront. I sighed and chickened out.

So will I see you there then?

Yes, unless of course you aren't allowed…

The words confused me. He had a slight smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow and rolled the paper back towards him. He laughed another silent laugh and started writing again.

I mean your boyfriend seems to be very protective of you. I wasn't the only one who saw how he was ready to bite the blonde girls head off at lunch yesterday.

I looked at him wide eyed. His face was completely straight. _Perfect._ I shook my head and started writing.

Well that's perfect, my best friend is labelled a loony. He isn't my boyfriend by the way. But your right, he can be over protective.

This time Luca was glaring at the piece of paper. Was he angry?

_Ring Ring_. The school bell chimed.

"All right class, looks like we have run out of time so we will finish this lesson tomorrow" Mr. Cowl yawned, interrupting our conversation through paper. The whole class defrosted and stretched as the lights flickered to life. I stood up and stretched out each of my limbs. I gathered everything on my desk into a pile and leant down to dump it all into top of my bag. As I was zipping my bag up a pair of feet glided into my line of vision. He kneeled down next to me and held out a piece of paper.

Hello

He was trying not to laugh but I couldn't help myself.

"Hello" I said, still smiling.

"Hi" he replied, laughter clear in his voice. He stood and held out his hand. I took it without a second thought, with any other person that would probably worry me.

"So I will see you tomorrow?" I asked, stalling him from leaving.

"I would guess so" he smiled as if it was obvious, and of course it was. We walked to the door silently.

"See you later" he said, winking at me. He glided out the door and down the hall before I could even blink. I walked down the long hallway replaying my last class over and over again.

Jayden was waiting for me at the main entrance.

"What took you so long" he joked. I laughed an awkward, shaky laugh. "You want to hang out this afternoon?" Jayden asked.

"Sure, where?" I thought about any place worth going to and came up empty.

"I don't know, I was thinking we could go to the movies… or we could go to where we went the other night for a picnic" he added on quietly and distracted.

"Movies sounds cool…" I didn't want him to run out again like last time.

"Okay, can I come over to your house this afternoon?" Jayden asked, still distracted.

"Sure. You're not getting bored of being there though?" I thought that he would be so bored just coming to my house and sitting around by now. He just laughed as if I was a complete idiot. On the way home Jayden hummed and unfamiliar tune swinging his arms as he walked.

"I'm home" I called as Jayden and I entered the door. I spotted Ray at the top of the stairs wearing a helmet and gluing polishing pads to the bottom of a surfboard.

"What the hell are you doing now ray?" Jayden called over the 'extreme' music coming from the theatre room.

"I'm stair-boarding. I just saw it on TV so I figured _Why not?_" Ray called back.

"The things on the TV that say 'do not try this at home' are usually there for a reason" I intersected sarcastically. Ray dramatically turned his head away and placed his board flat on at the top of the stairs. He kneeled down on the board and grabbed hold of the rails.

"Ray you idiot" I called running towards the stairs as he flung himself down the long row of steps. He slid down faster than I could ever dream of running. I made it to the bottom of the stairs a few seconds before he would. It only hit me then the danger I was in. _Idiot._ I stared at Rays wide eyes for a second before my body was ripped from where I stood and hit the floor hard. I looked up to see Jayden staring at me and Ray crashed into the front door._ Ray_. I jumped up, stumbling slightly, and raced over to the front door. I tripped over his board and fell to my knees in front of him.

"Ray…Ray?" I sputtered out. His eyes fluttered open and he twisted his head from side to side. "Oh thank god… you idiot! I can't believe you just did that, you are going to be in so much trouble when I find Tay" I screamed at him.

"Um, Ow?" Ray said like I was missing the point "wait no, don't tell Tay-"

"Ray you moron!" Tay called from the top of the stairs. "I leave for two seconds and you try to commit suicide?" she continued to yell. She started walking down the stairs only to slip and fall on her backside._ The polish._ I sighed as Tay slid down the remainders of the stairs. I could see Jayden trying to control himself from laughing. Tay stood up with a deadly look on her face. _Oh my god… I think she might actually kill him._ She walked over to him with fierce feline like eyes._ Damn it._

"Hey, hey! Come on Tay, he was just being stupid, let's not splatter guts on the front door" I interrupted the hunt in a joking tone.

"Maybe we should leave" Jayden whispered from right behind me. I nodded, not taking my eyes of Tay as she slowly stalked her prey. Jayden laughed and took my hand.

"Come on" he said before leading me carefully up the still slippery stairs. I looked towards the entertainment room first. _Too close_. I looked again towards my room. _Slightly weird, but what the hell._ I yanked him towards my door. He stared at the small gold plaque as we stopped in front of my door.

"Okay?" Jayden added questioningly. I just shook my head and walked inside. "Well this is new".

"Get over it" I said, jerking his shoulder slightly to the side. "I just thought seeing as we only have two classes together, you could tell me about the rest of your classes and I could tell you about mine" I immediately regretted the words as my thoughts wondered back to my English class.

"Sure" He replied, a slight smile crossing his face as he kicked off his shoes and slid onto the side of my bed. I walked across my room and slid onto the opposite side that he had.

"So… how was your day" he added conversationally, laughing at himself a little.

"Fine, I'm still getting use to all my new 'friends' in my art class and Kaylee and Christy are settling down a little bit more and becoming easier to keep up with" which was true, maybe it was just that first day of school buzz that most people get.

"Well that's good, I made a couple of new friends today, Josh and Skye. They're pretty cool, not as fun to hang with as you but still…" his eyes were somewhere distant. It was funny how this small piece of information made me somewhat angry. No, not angry… _jealous?_ No I couldn't be, could I? The emotion ran through my veins thick and clear and I resisted the urge to tell him that they were evil or make up some ridiculous story.

"That's good though, At least you have someone to do the 'guy stuff' with" a feigned smile spread across my lips slowly.

"It's funny, after being your friend so long that you still don't think I can tell when you're hiding something" he said slowly shifting his eyes towards me, keeping his head still facing towards my windows. "You're not… you're not jealous are you?" he was enjoying himself, a highly amused smile being his most prominent feature. I hid my flaming cheeks in the pillow. "Aww" he mocked patting my head. That hit my fight nerve. _Fine then_.

"What so you _weren't_ ready to bite Kaylee's head off when you first saw her?" I taunted him back. His mouth opened and trembled like he was trying to say something but it wouldn't come out. "Exactly". His pale lips went straight and he glared over at the door. "Oh cranky are we?" I said, still taunting him.

"No!" he replied a few seconds to fast. I controlled myself from laughing and settled with an amused smile.

"Naww, don't be angry. Hey, you brought this on yourself" I pointed out, raising my hands in surrender.

"No, it's different you're a girl and I'm a guy" he said as if something was highly obvious.

"You sexist idiot, what's the difference?" I can't believe he was stooping this low.

"Wait no, I didn't mean it like that. I mean on a girl, like yourself" he pointed to me "Jealousy is cute" I glared at him "but on someone like me it's odd… do you see my point?" he lifted an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly to the side.

"No?" I said, cold and demeaning. Why was he being so strange? _Were his friend's evil after all? _ I shook my head and got up off my crumpled bed.

"Hey I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry" he said sincerely, grabbing my arm so I couldn't move. I glared at Jayden for half a second before pulling my arm free and walking over to my window seat. I plunked myself down and played with my hands.

"What's up with you lately? You're acting like any other 16 year old guy. This isn't you, I know because I've known you for close to 12 years now" I said scrutinizing every emotion that crossed his face. Pain, recognition, sadness and surrender. He sighed.

"I know" he said with a shaky voice.

"Then why-"

"Because I'm trying to fit in, ok?" he half shrieked, still staring at the door. He seemed put off and, _embarrassed_ by this conclusion.

"Really?" that's why he was acting so strange? This isn't anything that Jayden had even voiced about in the past. He nodded his head ashamed. I sighed. I got up from my position and crawled back onto the bed scooting myself over a little bit so I was next to him. I placed my head on his shoulder in attempt to comfort him. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry" I apologised "I didn't mean to bring anything up. How about we forget about this and go to the movies a little earlier then we had planned?" He seemed to toss the idea over in his head for a few seconds.

"Soon" he said, laying down and pulling me along with him. After a minute I started to feel a little awkward. I shouldn't of though, Jayden is my best friend, I just worry that he thinks more of our friendship then he should. I had made him feel bad though so why not. I snuggled in to him a little more and just laid there, the longer I laid there though the better it felt. The time past and I didn't want to move at all but it was getting later then I had planned. He sighed contently before I decided that it was getting a bit much and sat up. I slid off the bed and walked over to his side.

"Come on" I said pulling him up from where he was laying. He groaned and sat up. He slowly slid off the bed with an expression like he had just been shot. I shook my head at him and laughed. He followed me out of the room and down to the kitchen where I was bound to find Ray and Tay.

"Hey guys" I called as I walked into the kitchen where Ray and Tay where laughing over the table._ What a change in atmosphere._ I thought shaking my head lightly.

"Hey" they both called at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing again.

"Anyway" I continued "can I use the computer in your room Tay?" I asked hoping they weren't too busy laughing to hear me.

"Sure, oh that reminds me I need to put a computer in your room" Tay exclaimed. That's still really weird, that at the snap of her fingers she just gets what she wants. It was so odd. I looked at Jayden and jerked my head towards the kitchen entry. He followed me out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. He went to turn down into the west wing before I caught his hand.

"What?" he questioned raising a single eyebrow.

"Um, you're going the wrong way" I said, my words came out distorted by my laughter. He roughed up my hair before walking the opposite way.

"I knew that" he said as if he was teaching me an important lesson. I shook my head at him before I took off in front of where he stood. Jayden caught up easily and overtook me in another second, turning his head back to laugh at me.

"Jayden watchout-" I started. _crash._ Jayden ran straight into the wall at the end of the hall. I walked over to him and he looked up at me like a child getting caught out telling a lie. I kicked him lightly.

"Get up" I said very nonchalant. He got up in one quick leap. "When did you become extremely agile" his eyes went wide. "What's with the look?"

"Err, nothing… lets go" he said quickly, suspicion ran through my head loudly, but I shoved it to the corner of my otherwise empty mind.

We were only in Tay's room for a short time and it was easy to decide on a movie. It was some new comedy that had just come out called 'old dogs'. We walked back down stairs to ask Ray if he could drive us.

"Hey kiddies" Ray called to us as we walked past the entertainment room. He and Tay were dancing for the hell of it to some hip hop music.

"Freak" I called back before I walked over to the stereo and turned it right down. "Hey, Ray I was wondering if you could drop Jayden and I off at the movies." I asked although I already knew his answer.

"Of course" he said feeling his pocket for his keys and nodding to himself when he found them. As he walked past us he whispered "it gives me a chance to do the embarrassing big brother thing" he laughed.

"Do and you die!" I threatened him. He held up his hands like he was completely innocent, I knew otherwise.

"Tay, I'll be right back" Ray called over his shoulder when he reached the stairs.

"Okay" she yelled back. The three of us walked down the long stairwell and out the door. Ray's car was in the garage to the right.

"New paint job?" I asked, as we walked into the garage. The car was no longer its rusty black colour it had a sleek jet black car with two neon green racing stripes.

"Yep" he said smugly. I swear, if he could, Ray would adopt that car as his own brother. We all piled in the car and I hopped in the back with Jayden. The trip was silent until it was a few minutes until we would be at the movies theatre.

"Now kids" Ray began. _Oh god here we go._ "I don't want you out to long, Jayden you are to have her home by ten! If not there will be severe consequences…" he finished. I glared at the back of Ray's seat in the front, trying to burn a hole through it. Although they were just joking around it still annoyed me when ray acted like this, even though I knew there was no way Jayden would take Ray seriously. Ray pulled up in front of the theatre.

"I got my eyes on you boy" Ray threatened Jayden, as the two of us got out of the car. I stood there and growled audibly at the now disappearing car.

"Hey it's okay" Jayden said, soothing me. "Come on, let's get inside" he put his hand on the small of my back and lead me into the theatre's lobby. The building wasn't large. It had a line of 4 doors running off a long hall and a small concession stand to the left. The walls and floor were carpeted with squishy dark red velvet materials.

"Two students to 'Old Dogs'. Thanks." Jayden continued after getting more than enough snacks for the both of us.

"I thought it was just us, but if you decided to bring the Spanish armada, then I suppose that's okay" I added sarcastically, looking pointedly at the large bag full of snacks. He laughed and continued down the hall. I followed him to the very last door of the long hall. The cinema was cold, I wrapped my arm around myself. I hoped that Jayden didn't notice, it wouldn't take much for him to act all 'manly-guy' like. I hoped wrongly, he did notice. He immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. We walked down the long row of seats and sat down somewhere close to the middle. The lights slowly dimmed right as we sat down and the movie started.

Half way through the movie the crowd finally started to settle down after they had been laughing nonstop for ten minutes. The movie settled into some more dramatic scenes and the theatre became quiet. I leaned my head on Jayden's shoulder without thinking. He sighed in contentment just like he had this afternoon. I didn't let myself think much of it, I was comfortable anyway.

"How was it guys" Ray asked as Jayden and I jumped into the back of seat of his car.

"Good" Jayden replied, oddly calm, even for him. The rest of the car trip was silent so it didn't take long before we were in the garage again. We were just about to walk inside when Ray pulled Jayden to the side.

"You didn't pull anything did you" Ray said, like a stern father figure. Jayden raised his hand in innocents.

"No he didn't, but Ray I happen to think you very much deserve something" I interceded. Ray looked at me with confusion clear on his face, as I walked up to him pulling my arm back and letting it crack forward into his gut.

"OW! Damn it! Ow!" Ray protested. _Good_, I thought maniacally. I was glad I had done some damage, he deserved it. Jayden fought the urge to laugh or even smile for that matter. Ray glared at me before walking inside the house, slamming the door shut behind him. I smile again and Jayden let out a loud roar of laughter.

"That was really good" Jayden finally managed after a long period of laughter. He sighed, saddened this time. "I got to get home though" he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. He didn't let go when he should of and I didn't want him to. I always felt so good in his arms… safe.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said quickly as saddened as he was.

"Yeah, see you soon" he turned, but not before I could catch something glistening in his eye. _A tear?_

"Hey Jayden wait a sec" I said quickly, he turned suddenly facing me, his eyes full of curiosity. "Well, if it's alright with your parents… you could always stay here" I added quietly, not sure myself that he would want to. His eyes widened immediately.

"And this would be okay with Ray?" Jayden's question stumped me.

"Well, Ray doesn't have to know exactly" I smiled a very impish smile. He seemed to toss the idea over in his head quickly.

"Your fault if we get caught" he smiled down at me. He flipped his phone open and started texting, his mum I guessed. I peered into the house, Ray and Tay were sitting in the kitchen. _Perfect_.

"Come on" I whispered. We entered the house and made a run for the stairs. I almost slipped at the top of the stairs but Jayden caught me. I looked up at him. His face morphed for half a second. His hair grew out slightly and turned jet black and his skin paled. His eyes turned emerald green and his lips as red as blood. For half a second I no longer saw Jayden. The event reminded me of the plane trip so much that all I could see was Luca's face instead of Jayden's. I shook my head and stood up jerking him towards my room. The both of us burst through my door and I threw it shut, slamming the light down as I went. I turned around and looked at Jayden, panting. He looked at me too. We both laughed at the same time and didn't stop for a good couple of minutes.

"Want some pizza" I asked casually after our fit of laughter.

"Sure, I'm starving" he added jokingly. I called for pizza and told Jayden that I would be right back, before walking downstairs. Ray and Tay were still in the kitchen.

"I swear you guys spend 60 percent of your lives here" I said as I walked into the kitchen, completely disrupting whatever mood they had set.

"Hey, you hungry" Tay asked, walking over to me and giving me a great big hug. "You need to stop ignoring me" she laughed and so did I. it was true though I hadn't been talking to her a lot lately.

"Um, no I'm alright thank you, I just ordered pizza" I said, sounding nonchalant hoping that Ray wouldn't grow suspicious. The door bell rang ten minutes later. And I went to grab the door. _The pizza chick. _She was lanky and gangly with her ashy blonde hair tied into a bun. I handed her a ten dollar note and took the pizza.

"Thank you" I smiled before shutting the door. "Night Ray and Tay, I'll see you tomorrow" I called as I hurdled up the stairs.

"Night"

"Good night" the both of them called.

When I entered my room Jayden was sprawled across the floor going through my photo box. I placed the pizza on my bed and sat next to him. He sat up next to me and we both leaned against my bed. Jayden had a stack of photos in his hand. The first one was of Jayden and I down at the park in the middle of winter laying down in the gazebo. The next photo was my last birthday, when I had dared Jayden to swim the length of the lake when it was still the middle of winter.

"Oh my god, it was so cold" Jayden exclaimed.

"But you still did" I smiled at the memory.

"Of course, it was you birthday" Jayden moved along to the next photo. It was another one of my birthday, it was where I had touched the bottom of the cake with my knife and Jayden gave me a great big kiss on the side of my face. I laughed at the photo before I elbowed him in the side. _Again, Ow!_ He laughed a deep laugh as his eyes wondered down to me. I felt my cheeks spontaneously combust as I realised that he was staring at me. The next photo was hard to look at. It was my mum and dad on their honey moon before they moved to Alaska. I cringed at the photo and tears slowly spilled over my eye lids. Jayden quickly chucked the photos into the box and wrapped both of his warm arms around me.

"Hey, shh" Jayden soothed me "I'm sorry, I should of thought" he pulled me onto his lap and held me close to his chest. I tucked my face into his broad chest and continued to try and control the hysterics that were flowing freely from my throat. Jayden continued to soothe me and pull me closer each time my breathing spiked again.

"I'm sorry, it's just so hard sometimes" I started.

"You don't have to explain anything to me" he said in a very severe tone he stood up lifting me up with him and set me down on my bed. _I forget how strong he is sometimes. _He left for a second to pack the photo's up and shove them under the bed.He crawled into the bed beside me and held me until I completely calmed down. Soon enough he had me laughing, reminiscing about all the things that we had done over the years. I sat when he did, only he sat up to grab the pizza box.

"Eat" Jayden insisted, opening the box in front of me. It did smell good. I grabbed a slice of the large pizza and started nibbling. It was a whole other story with Jayden he had two pieces gone by time I had taken two bites worth of the slice of pizza in my hand. By the time I finished my pizza he had already been through his half. I laughed at him, he still had a mouth full of pizza. I was full after my one slice of pizza so I gave him my other three slices. He took them without hesitation.

"Would you like to eat the kitchen sink?" I asked Jayden sarcastically. He laughed. He swallowed down the rest of the pizza and put the pizza box on my bedside table.

"You plan on sleeping now?" Jayden asked me casually, as if he hadn't just swallowed practically a whole pizza down in under a few minutes.

"Yeah, it would probably be a good idea" I said mainly to myself.

"That's fine" Jayden said earnestly. He stood up and grabbed a pillow off my bed and headed over to the small couch I had next to my bathroom. _Oh, _he must of felt obligated to sleep on my couch.

"Hey, Jayden?" I felt so out of place asking this "You don't have to sleep on the couch, you can sleep in my bed with me" my words sent a spark of something I couldn't recognise through his eyes.

"You don't have to do that" Jayden voice was lightly shaky "You don't owe me anything" he added in a hushed tone.

"I know" I said, trying to make what I wanted obvious. He picked the pillow back up and walked slowly towards the bed, like he was unsure whether or not I had really just said that. He threw the pillow on the bed and slid to the far side near the window. I laughed, he was being so coy.

"Oh stop it" I laughed jokingly pulling him onto the bed a little bit more and pulling myself closer to him. His hands hesitated around me.He was acting strange again, I didn't see how different this was from when he was just holding me a second ago. I leaned into his chest.

"It's okay" I whispered. His hands settled with one on my back and the other laid across the top of my own hand. My breathing spike slightly. It _was _different from before, with the lights off and the dead silence, my breathing became shallow and the air was heavier. The only sound was of my shaky breathing. I snuggled into him a little bit more, hiding my burning face, before shutting my eyes and surrendering to sleep.


	9. Senior Social

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Senior Social

I woke to the sound of lightning cracking. It looked to dark to be day but it was seven o'clock in the morning. I shook Jayden lightly on the shoulder. He moaned and pulled me back into his chest.

"Five more minutes" He groaned.

"Come on" I shoved him lightly "you have to get home"

"On the contrary, I already have a change of clothes" I looked at him confused. "Well I was going to change last night so I brought a change of clothes, but I didn't bother so looks like I'm set for this morning. One issue though, I need a brush so it doesn't look like I've just woken up and is there a back way to this house?" he asked still groggy, but already planning his escape.

"Yeah, hang on" I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a brush. I noticed my hair was smooth again. I had a theory.

"I have a theory" I said aloud, Jayden raised an eyebrow, his eyes slowly widening "well when I wake up my hair is usually like an afro. Though one of the times it's been okay was when you're here. So my conclusion is that if I sleep calmly, my hair stays smooth. My epiphany being that you help me sleep calmly" I sounded rather smug, it was kind of funny. I crawled behind the now-sitting-Jayden, and started brushing his hair down.

"I like your theory" he added as he was a hero. Which in a way, if my hair could talk it would probably say something along those lines._ Wow, that was a weird thought… Even for me. _

"Come on, I'll show you out" I lead him to the last door in my wing which lead out to a small balcony. There was a table and chairs and a small ladder over to the left. "That" I said pointing to the ladder "will lead you down to the ground floor then if you follow the house around to the left you will eventually be at the front door" I finished up. The sky was dark and it was just starting to rain.

"Thanks, I'll meet you back in your room" Jayden said before kissing me lightly on the cheek and crawling down the ladder. I held my face where his soft lips had just touched. I walked back to my room in a daze. I didn't know how to feel about this, was it going too far or could this be the start of something? All I knew was I was confused, yet his lips felt so amazingly good against my skin. I sat in the middle of my bed and a few minutes later Jayden came through the door. He saw the frustrated expression on my face.

"Too much" he said ashamed.

"I don't know" I replied quietly, tracing his lips with my eyes.

"That's not much of an answer, if it wasn't okay just say so" he seemed a little bitter. I honestly didn't know how to feel though. I couldn't tell if this really was okay or not. Most of all I didn't want to screw our friendship up, that in mind kept me from seeing straight.

"Many things came to mind Jayden, some you might not want hear and other that you would kill to …" I hoped he wouldn't be too frustrated or upset with my answer.

"That's okay, I should of asked you first anyway" He said really ashamed this time. I rushed over to where he was leaning against the closed door.

"No, it's not your fault" I comforted him. I wrapped my arms around him and muttered into his chest. "I just need to sort some stuff out first" he leaned his head down so his cheeked was pressed against my hair. "I do have to get ready though. You can wait in here if you would like but I'm just going to take a shower" I added on trying to take his mind off of what just happened. Many emotions flickered across his face and I could tell he had a number of things that he desperately wanted to say, some things I wouldn't approve of.

"I'll wait" he concluded. He chucked himself down on the coach and flicked the TV on. "By the way, I only meant it as a thankful gesture I didn't mean it to come across like I wanted more" his eyes were intense but I could see through the lie.

"That's okay" I reassured him before I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I turned the water on in the shower and sat down, wrapping my arms around my knees. If he really did mean it just as a friendly gesture then there is no reason to be so confused, but he didn't and I didn't feel like thinking about complicated things at the moment. I wiped all related thoughts clear of my mind. I got out of the shower and dried my hair off, wrapping my towel around my body, and walked out of the room and straight into my closet. I could see Jayden's jaw drop from the corner of my eye. I shut the closet door and started hunting for something to wear. I popped on a singlet and some dark blue jeans that were at the top of my pile. I walked over to the other side of the closet and put on a charcoal sweater. As I walked out of the closet I hung my towel on the brass door knob of my bathroom. Jayden was still staring at me, his mouth hanging wide open. I walked over to him and manually closed his jaw.

"You know it's really not kind to tempt people that way" he scolded.

"Too bad" I grinned.

The rest of the week passed quickly and each day I learnt and realised a bit more about Luca. Like how the boarder of his eyes are lined with black flecks. I was always looking forward to talking to him and I couldn't wait to be able to actually talk to him without any restraints at the senior social. We talked more and more as each day passed. It was the trivial things that he did or said that had me constantly captivated. Like how he would stare at me with the most amazing smile on his face and his eyes crinkled up in unison, and with some of the things he said… I could feel every single beat of my heart like it was a hit to the chest by something large and heavy. I was getting in over my head though. I'm imagining something that could be different from reality. I'll have to wait until tonight.

I had another dream, only this time it was slightly different.

I ran through the forest looking for any sign of them. Somewhere off in the distance I heard the crunch of the forest floor under heavy feet. I turned and ran as fast as humanly possible towards the small sounds of crushing leaves. I burst into a clearing. Not just a clearing but the clearing Jayden and I had our picnic at, _our_ clearing. There they were, Luca and Jayden staring each other down.

"Stop it!" I screamed. This time I was the one speaking first. Jayden's eyes stayed on Luca, but Luca's eyes did not stay on Jayden. Luca slowly traced his eyes along the ground and found my face, his eyes apologetic and tortured. "Luca" I whispered his name, it flew through the wind and echoed around us.

"No" Jayden began "you can't do this, it's not right, please don't" his voice lost volume as the wind grew louder, threatening to cut me right down the middle with each icy whip. We were no longer in Ireland, the whole environment had transformed into the park back in Alaska.

"Don't listen to him Seana you don't belong to anyone and you owe him nothing" Luca said as calm as he could manage, making each word very distinctive. I tried to surrender myself to the wind and let it tear me into two, but it wasn't going to cooperate. I was either being brave or being obliterated and I honestly couldn't tell which one I would prefer.

"Please, Seana, I need you to look at me" my eyes were glistening with tears as I traced my eyes over to where Jayden stood "I wouldn't lie to you! This is dangerous!" He screamed at me, I yearned to wrap my arms around Jayden but my feet were glued in place.

"Seana" Luca called in a very subdued voice "don't let him choose for you, please don't let him choose" his voice was fading away and so was he. I ran towards Luca not knowing what I would do once I got there.

"Seana" Jayden screamed before his iron arms locked around my arms and waist, protecting me from the unseen danger.

"No!" I screeched, whipping myself back around and into Jayden's chest. The dream faded into blackness after that.

Things with Jayden got more complicated as the week went on. He kissed me again softly yesterday. I could feel his persistence, his determination to prove something. The way he was constantly looking at me, like the thing with Kaylee in the cafeteria. Even when it came to Ray, it looked like Jayden suspected Ray was about to shoot me. It was getting odd and a little uncomfortable. He took my hand every now and then not as sure of himself as he should be. His fingers were laced through my even now as we walked to the club that the social was being held at. It felt nice but wrong at the same time but I didn't see any real reason to pull my hand away. We walked quietly down the long path from my house to the city. Jayden nudge me lightly on the arm.

"What's wrong" Jayden asked sincerely. _What's wrong is your trying to screw up our friendship._

"Nothing, just a little nervous about tonight" I answered. It was believable.

"It will be fine" Jayden soothed me, rubbing the side of my arm lightly.

As we got closer to the club I found a reason to let go of Jayden's hand. The last thing I needed was rumours. A big neon sign read '_Club El Mysterio_'.

"Here we go" I said breathlessly. Jayden held the door open for me and I walked inside. It was large and had two floors. Loud music came from every direction and it was pitch black besides from the flashing coloured lights. It looked amazing though. Unreal in a sense. It wasn't something you would see regularly but more like something out of a movie the way it was lit and the floor was full of dancing seniors._ Did they book the club just for the seniors?_ I thought idly while I walked slowly up towards a small table. Jayden joined me and we both took a while to scan over everything. It was quite astounding.

"Let's dance" Jayden yelled over the loud music, not wasting any time. I hesitated, the large crowd was intimidating._ What the heck_, I shrugged. I was with Jayden and he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"Okay" I laughed, feeling more at ease with Jayden acting like himself. We headed onto the dance floor and danced to the beat, the music was unfamiliar. After a while I grew tired.

"Hey Jay-" I began.

"Seana, I'll be right back I'm just going to say hello to Skye" he said before sliding out of the group. I looked frantically for a way out of the circle. I was just about to make a move before two hands slid onto my hips from behind me. _Jayden_, I thought annoyed.

"Care to dance" A voice whispered right beside me. This voice was too seductive to be Jayden's. I stood there silently for a second putting one and two together. _Luca. _I span around where I stood. There he was, his green eyes looking up at me from under his jet black lashes. I couldn't breathe for a minute he looked so stunning. He had a white sleeveless shirt on with a leather jacket hanging open and a pair of grey black jeans. His shirt pulled slightly tight over his muscles. I could see the slight definition of his broad chest muscles and the outline of a light six-pack. I subconsciously ran my hand down his chest. He caught it half way down and laced his fingers through mine. I could feel my face burn bright red. He raised his head slightly to look at me properly. How long had I gone without breathing?

"So how about it" he murmured softly in my ear. He took my hand and lead me deeper into the crowd. His hands slid back to my hips, he was standing behind me again, and he leaned his head on my shoulder right as a slower song came on. My flesh burned everywhere he touched me. He swayed our bodies from side to side like we were the same person. I wrapped my fingers around his hands and let my body go. I felt so good just standing here, I was elated and content. He turned his head into my neck and his nosed skimmed my bare skin. I shuddered and he laughed lightly. He was so confident. His laughter didn't shake nor did his hands as they wrapped around my body, drawing me slightly closer to him. It didn't bother me though. I stood there as he held me, wishing he would pull me closer again. It felt illegal to speak and break the silence, so I didn't. I decided If I wanted to be closer I had to be the one to make the move. I took a deep silent breath and leaned myself back into him. Why was it so much easier to do this with Luca? Luca hasn't been my best friend for twelve years, there's nothing to screw up.

"I almost forgot that I wanted to talk to you" He said moaning slightly when I tilted my head back to talk to him.

"I almost forgot to breathe" I said breathlessly, proving my point. His laughter shook my body. He stood up and released his grip on me. _No._ He took my hand instead and led me easily out of the crowd. He led me to the second floor which was filled with small booths. He sat us down at the furthest one. It was much quieter here, I didn't have to yell even slightly.

"It's good to be able to finally talk to you" he continued to look at from under his eye lashes. "It's kind of odd isn't it? I meet you on the plane then the next day I see you randomly at a bus stop" he laughed and so did I, thinking back to the memory. "I have to say though you looked really cute when you stared after me as I left" the word 'cute' bothered me a little but I didn't want him to stop talking. "Then I found out you're in my class, and the irony was too great not to be amazed" his voice found all the right gaps in the beat of the music so he never had to speak louder than necessary.

"I never see you at lunch time" I added. It was true, I had searched numerous times but I always come up empty.

"That's because I eat on the roof" he smiled. Wow, that's so different. The roof, that's actually really a good idea, it would have to be silent in comparison to the loud cafeteria. "But that may become a problem…" he said leaning into me slightly. He abruptly sat up and his eyes narrowed. "Speaking of problems, I'm sorry if I got you in trouble" although Luca couldn't see, Jayden was advancing on us fast. _Great._ Jayden was two steps away when Luca stood up and spun around to stare Jayden down. They were both tensed, I could feel the hate running off them. _Did they know each other?_

"You" Jayden growled. His eyes look like they could all of a sudden combust spontaneously.

"Took your time" Luca said in the exact same tone.

"Do you guys know each other" I asked idiotically. It got both of their attention though.

"Sure do Seana" Jayden spit through his teeth. "Don't worry, just an old friend" they quite obviously were not friends, there was something different though, this 'rivalry' was different to anything I had ever seen before. I got up out of my seat to stand between them. I laid a hand on both of their chest. I heard a low groan escape Luca's lips. Jayden took a step forward barring his teeth. _What was wrong with him? He looked like an animal_. Luca raised his hand towards me like he was going to slide them back on to my hip, but the way he looked at Jayden was like he was tempting fate by doing so.

"Touch her and lose your arm" Jayden growled through his teeth again. I could see his chest rise and fall with every heavy breath Jayden took. Luca moved his hand slightly closer. That was it, Jayden had pushed me back down onto my seat and grabbed Luca's arm. _It's like my dream only worse_. I couldn't believe this was happening. Jayden spun Luca's arm around and pinned him down on the table.

"Jayden stop it!" I screamed. Luca looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry 'bout me" Luca said before winking at me. Luca spun his arm around and ended up facing Jayden. "Nice try" he grinned darkly. Luca pulled his fist back and was just about to let it snap forward when I threw myself in between the two of them.

"No!" I yelled. Luca lowered his fist immediately and Jayden calmed underneath my touch. "Jayden, Luca, stop!" I forced them to arms length. "Why the hell are you fighting? Because if it's over me that's just stupid" I glared at the both of them. "You both need to calm down and put whatever issues you have aside" I said fiercely. I looked at both of them again and headed for the stairs. I heard Jayden laugh and follow after me, assuming he was my bodyguard. I turned and put my hand on his chest again. "Don't follow me Jayden, this isn't who you are… I don't know this you" my voice grew shaky and I could feel the tears before they hit. I turned around and ran down the stairs. I searched for the door as fast as I could but to no avail I came up clueless. I felt a warm hand glide down my arm and take my hand. I was moving, my body gliding through the crowd easily, before I had the chance to say anything, large doors burst open and a cold wet wind licked my face and I knew that I was outside.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would listen to me if I asked and I could see you searching for a way to get out" Luca whispered, his voice getting even quieter with every word. He evaded my eyes. I sighed. I felt bad for talking to Luca when I so quickly shrugged Jayden off, I wanted to rush back through those doors and find him, to make up some excuse for my irrational behaviour.

"What the hell is wrong with you two" the tears silently spilled over. I felt another pair of arms wind around me, thick arms that I could take comfort in, but not right now.

"I'm sorry" Jayden whispered. He held me the way he did when he had stayed the other night, holding me tightly to his chest like a child but the way he held me was not like a parent or a sibling, I could feel it go much deeper than that, just by his touch. Luca's face was torn, I couldn't understand why but I had a hunch. I shrugged out of Jayden's arms, I didn't want another fight on my behalf.

"Stop it Jayden" I shoved away from him with more force when he refused to let go of me. I took a step back from Jayden so that I was in the middle of both of them again, my eyes tossing between the both of them. There was something not right about the fight that was just going on, the way they stared each other down, like the forces of nature itself told them to destroy one another. "Okay, what's going on? What was that fight all about?" I questioned them both, I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"You" Luca spoke. Jayden's eyes narrowed again.

"See!" I exclaimed "right there, you say one word and Jayden, you tense up like it's the apocalypse…" Which was true every time one of them moved or spoke the other would automatically tense up and reposition themselves.

"Old rivalries" Jayden said, a twisted edge to his voice, it seemed like he was avoiding something. I huffed. There was something that they weren't telling me and I wasn't in the mood to play games, I had millions of thoughts at once and couldn't focus on a single one, the distraction of the expression on the boys faces was enough to un-paralyse me. I stormed off, trying to emphasise exactly how sick of the silence I was, from the entrance of the club to the rainy pathway that would eventually lead me home. After walking for ten minutes the tears hit and added to the rain, I couldn't see. I stumbled on to a bench nearby and it took me a second to realise I was at the bus stop where I saw Luca for the second time. I felt pathetic the way that I craved Jayden's arms around me again, and then felt bad when there were another pair of arms that I wanted. I laid there for a long while, gaining control of the cries that escaped my lips. After fifteen minutes I had enough courage to get up off the seat and walk home.

I walked in the house soaking wet. I couldn't believe what was happening, I had I just walked away from an amazing person that was very much my friend and my best friend? I felt horrific, nothing good would come of my friendship with Luca.

"What, there was no more room on Noah's Ark?" Ray joked. I wasn't in the mood for joking so I settle for snide instead.

"Yes Ray, Noah's ark left me behind" I said dark and sarcastically. I walked past a wide eyed Ray towards the stairs.

"Ray you moron" Tay called from the kitchen. The argument turned into a mumbled conversation when I closed the door behind me and I entered my room, the tears hit again. I hated fighting with Jayden and now worse than ever I wanted him to embrace me. I changed into some warm clothes and crawled up into bed with my hair still soaking wet. The door creaked open. Tay peered at me through the small gap.

"Come in" I called quietly, my voice sounding rather rasp.

"Hey" she called quietly. She walked into my room and closed the door behind her, jumping into my bed behind me and put her arms around my shoulders.

"You want to talk about it?" Tay asked. I debated that over seriously for a little while. I really did want to talk to someone. I nodded. Tay settled in and I told her everything that had happened. I could see _my_ tears forming in _her_ eyes, she shouldn't have to feel what I did.

"I'm sorry honey, come on we can go grab a hot chocolate and I'll show you somewhere I go in times like this" she said, her smile radiated heat and it was hard to reject the offer. We walked down the large stairs and into the kitchen. I couldn't see Ray anywhere, whatever Tay said had taken effect though. There was two already made hot chocolates on the bench. Tay ran over and snatched them up easily, both in one hand.

"Suck up" Tay murmured. "Come with me" she took my hand with her empty one and lead me down the west wing on the bottom floor.

"Why do you have so many rooms and wings?" I asked Tay, honestly curious.

"Well, each wing has a purpose, this wing for example is for all different purposes like the room I'm about to show you. Your wing his filled with rooms for one person. My parents, even though they a travelling, a very famous and often have many guests over. Which is the similar to my wing, but each of my rooms are meant for two people. And the wing below mine is for studies. There are different rooms filled with stuff about each subject you would learn at school" Tay was oddly smug, I had to say though… I was overly impressed. Tay lead me to the last room of the wing. She flung open the door with a smile on her face like a mother whose son was head of the football team, it was beautiful. The floor was all different shades of purple and the east and west wall were glass with thousand of exotic fish behind them. The floor elevated by a foot halfway through the room. The floor was layered with pillows in every corner possible besides one, which had a tightly woven hammock instead. The north wall was the most amazing it was made completely of stained glass, which through colours around the room. There was a sliding door in the centre too that lead to a small forest at the back of the house.

"Wow" is all I managed, because the room was honestly far to amazing for words.

"Yep, but you have to remember this is a very important room, its mine" Tay smiled "so you need a key" she handed me the small silver key and told me not to lose it. "Now you and I are the only ones that have access to the room. There is another lock, that you lock from inside. The keys won't unlock it so it will let us know when each other are in there" she continued to smile brightly. She really had thought of everything.

"Thank you Tay, this means a lot to me" I answered, it was a bubbly feeling to be so excepted by Tay. Just being in this room made me feel better. Tay and I sat on the hammock sipping at the hot creamy drinks in our hand until they were all gone talking about anything that came to mind.

"_Seana!"_ I heard Ray call from a distance. I sighed and groaned before I got up, I didn't want to leave the room which made me feel so much better than I had. Tay walked me out of the room before locking it behind her.

"It's vital that you lock it, that's what makes it ours" she winked at me. The two of us walked down the long hall, I could feel the pressure of the world on my shoulders again, and to the entrance of the kitchen where Ray had called from. Ray smiled from the doorway and looked to the side at an area that wasn't visible from outside of the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and turned my head, I groaned as the boy sitting not 3 meters away gave me an impish smile. Tay growled at Jayden audibly.

"As if my night couldn't get any worse" I snapped

"Can I just talk to you please?" Jayden pleaded.

"Fine. Come on" I gestured for him to follow me, I did want to talk to him as well. Ray was oblivious to the snide reaction I had towards Jayden.

I shut the door once we were both in the entertainment room. I flicked the lights on and flicked everything else off as I made my way to the fireplace. I sat down in front of it and slowly defrosted, still cold from my wet hair. He came and sat beside me, I didn't argue when he put his arm around my waist because his body temperature felt so good against me.

"Look I'm sorry about today, Luca is just an old enemy of mine" Jayden started, though there was an edge to his voice, he was being careful about what he said, I knew that much. "I…I don't want you to see Luca anymore" his words came down hard but still very cautious, his tone didn't have enough venom to hurt but it had enough meaning to hit.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" I was straining my voice so that I could yell quietly, to be able to put the sting in my words without raising my voice. I can't believe he thinks he has the right to tell me what to do.

"Ugh, Seana he is dangerous" his eyes burned intensely, looking past my eyes and into my soul. "Nothing good will come of you hanging around with him" he sounded so serious, was he prejudice or something?

"How is he dangerous" I snorted at the ridiculous remark.

"I'm being serious about this Seana, he can be a really dangerous guy to be around" there was still something Jayden wasn't saying but the words rang truer than anything else he had said.

"Why do you care so much? You practically ditched me at the club!" I hated how angry I was getting with him, I need to bring it down a notch. "Look Jayden" I moved closer to him "I don't want to fight with you, but, I have my own say in where I go and who I see. If you can't deal with that I'm sorry" my small speech sounded more formal then I meant it too, my calm voice adding to the formality.

"Seana" Jayden whispered, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, was he looking for something that would change my mind? "I need to tell you something" he began, his words gained speed as he said them "I don't know if it will make a difference or not but I need you to hear something." _No, don't do this to me_, I pleaded mentally. "Seana, I love you, I always have, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. The best part of my life is the time I spent with you. Then the other night when I slept holding you to my chest, it was easily the best night of my life" his eyes were pleading for a response. I, on the other hand was speechless. I stared into his eyes for a long time searching for the right words but continuously coming up empty. "You don't have to say anything" Jayden said leaning his body slightly to the side. His large hands moved quickly, one leaning against the floor for support and the other cradling my face. _He wasn't really going to was he?_ He had officially lost it. "Seana" he whispered again, I froze in place, a reaction to pressured situations. It was too late to think though. His soft pale lips were on mine, kissing me softly but with an urgency, it made the whole situation feel so wrong, but so right at the same time. I couldn't do this though, I wanted answers first and I had to think about some things before I could do this with him. I used my hands to push Jayden off me, at least try to anyhow, I wasn't pushing hard, I didn't want to. Not when it felt so good. He was so strong, I didn't know if he could feel me pushing or not. I tried to say something with each pause but each pause wasn't long enough. He wrapped one arm around my body and laid me down on the ground gently, never breaking the somewhat endless kiss. Something clicked in my head and I didn't give a damn for a second, I was kissing him back with as much force as he was exerting.

"JAYDEN!" I managed to scream, I had to stop before it got too far. He looked at me like I had just committed murder.

"I thought…?" Jayden started.

"No Jayden, I can't, not now. You can't do this to me again, you are going to screw everything up" I was already crying by now, I was still so confused "I'm just trying to sort things out but you're not helping" I sat myself up and Jayden moved closer towards me, wrapping his arms around me. "Don't touch me" I threatened as I ripped his arms away from me. "Please Jayden just go. Wait until I feel better or something… just go" I whispered barely audible. I got up from where I stood and walked him to the door. He leaned in to hug me before he left but I took a step back before he could, this seemed to really set him off. The expression on his face became twisted with anger as he walked firmly away from the house before breaking into an easy jog. I sighed. Everything was so messed up. It sucked, I wanted him to come back though.

"Will he come back?" A voice came from a few meters to the side. _Luca._

"Not that I know of" I said, almost mute, how did he know where I lived? Did he follow Jayden?

"Are you okay?" the words came out in a slow tremble. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes, my teeth jittering slightly. His eyes went wide. "You want to come for a walk?" Luca suggested, taking a deep breath first. I nodded, still mute. I didn't bother to say anything to Ray or Tay. I just walked away.


	10. Luca

CHAPTER NINE:

Luca

"What happened?" Luca demanded, a thick line of worry in his voice. I wasn't sure where the feeling came from but I wanted to tell him everything that happened. So I did, just like I had told Tay everything else, though there wasn't any reason for me to tell Luca. My voice spiked every few minutes and my eyes continued to sting. Luca's face was angered.

"You give me the word and I will annihilate him" Luca said quietly, although that only made his voice sound more dangerous. I was considering saying yes jokingly but thought better of it, seeing as I don't think Luca would need much provoking to do that to Jayden. So I just shook my head. I was glad that the rain had stopped for now. Luca took my hand without thinking about it, he was confident. I didn't jerk away, I should have though, but I wanted to be in his arms the way Jayden held me. I leaned my head against his shoulder lightly and he shuddered, the quaintest smile lurking on his lips. He lead me to the bus stop eventually and I had to laugh, of all the places we could of walked to. We sat down on the small bench and began to talk.

"An ironic place to come to" I said in a light tone.

"It's the place that I saw you again though. I looked for you endlessly that night, I wanted to apologise for being so abrupt but when I saw you approaching me you just looked so stunning, I forget where I was and what I was doing" he trailed on. It was different with Luca, he seemed so at comfort with me, he didn't want to beat around the bush, just be upfront. And he was explaining exactly how my end of the stick was. I was the one constantly left breathless.

"So now every time I come here that moment plays through my head over and over again" his voice grew mute and he closed his eyes. He tilted his cheek down onto the top of my hair. My thoughts trailed away, I had known him for less than two weeks and I felt so at ease with him, able to nestle into his neck slightly. I was getting in over my head again though, I was falling for someone I hardly knew and that wasn't right. The worst part of all... I didn't care. A thought came to mind.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked, my voice muffled by his shirt slightly.

"What?" he laughed.

"I don't know, I just want to know you better" I muttered again. I sighed, maybe this wasn't his thing. He lifted my face to look him in the eye with one hand. He searched my eyes for something. Maybe my expression had him confused. He smiled and leaned back.

"Violet" he answered. What a strange, unique colour. It was so perfectly him. "How about you" he questioned back sounding more intrigued as the seconds passed.

"Green" I answered without thinking. "Like the colour of your eyes or the colour of the emerald forest back in Alaska" I sighed, I missed Alaska. A smile played at the corner of his mouth, I could guess why.

"My turn" he said briskly. "Favourite movie?" this had him grinning the way he did in class or when I saw him the other day where we were right now.

"Titanic" I answered after a second of thought.

"Why is that?" He asked, curious again.

"I'm not completely sure, I think it's the way Jack loves the girl so much he willingly dies smiling for her, trying to give her every chance of survival he could" just thinking about it made me smile. "How about you then?" he hesitated.

"I'm not one for movies to be honest" I smiled at the slight fact, it was nice knowing that little bit more about him.

"Okay I have a question. Hypothetically, if I were to ask if I could sit with you for lunch on Monday, what would you say?" I smiled at the way I could get to the point and beat around the bush at the same time.

"Well, I would say no, I would most likely then tell you that you could sit with me whenever you want, not just on Monday" he smiled down on me. My heart started beating like a jack hammer. "I can feel your heart beating" He said coyly, for Luca especially, his arm behind my back and his head rested on mine still. I leaned my head down onto his chest.

"And I can hear yours" I smiled listening to his heart. My mood went from elated to frustrated in seconds. "I have to get home" I scowled at the ground.

"Come on" he stood up and held out his hand, I used it to pull myself up but didn't let go once I was standing. Luca continued to ask my questions and I did the same on the what-seemed-like-a-short walk home. I sighed as we approached the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked casually.

"Uh, if you want to?" It took me by surprise when he asked to see me the very next day.

"I'll come see you tomorrow" he said, he leaned his head down slightly just touching the side of his face to mine. He laughed when my eyes were still closed after he pulled away. He turned and started walking, I stood there for ten minutes until he was gone. I turned and walked into the house only to be face by a very angry R ay.

"Where the hell have you been?" He sounded angrier than he looked, and he looked pretty damn angry.

"I'm sorry" I repeated over and over again each time he yelled. He gave up and hugged me tightly after a while.

"Don't scare me like that" he sighed. I hugged him tightly back. I said 'sorry' once more and headed off to my room. I was already wearing clothes that were slightly suitable for bed so I just crawled under the covers.

I felt much better waking up the next day, knowing that I could see Luca again today and it could be a fresh start with Jayden. Then my thoughts wondered back to last night with Jayden. I sighed. Tay was waiting with bacon eggs in the kitchen for me.

"How are you feeling?" Tay asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Better" it was true, I felt much better. I knew why that was but I could bring myself to think it. It sounded pathetic.

"So who was that I saw you sneaking off with last night?" Tay asked, not beating around at all._ Damn._

"That would be the other guy in my story" I said, there was no point playing dumb with Tay, she knew things.

"Oh, I hope you're being good" she said with a devilish smile. I shook my head.

"Don't worry Tay" I started eating, hoping she wouldn't bring anything else up. "I'm not sticking around for long, I'm meeting up with a friend soon" I said, nonchalant.

"Okay" she answered brightly._ What? No suspicions? _Tay was going to give me whiplash...

"Is Ray still asleep?" that's odd of him.

"Yeah, he stayed up all night worrying about you" she scolded me like a disapproving parent. "You should of told someone where you were going Seany. I would of said yes anyway"

"I know, I'm sorry, I will next time" I started writing a letter to Ray.

_Ray,_

_I've gone out with a friend. I have my phone on me and I stole yours eggs. Talk to you later._

_-Seana_

I gave it to Tay to give to him just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll see you soon" I said quickly. I ran to get the door, slowing my pace as I neared. I swung the door open and butterflies learnt to use machine guns on my stomach. The sun was glancing off his hair and body making him shine.

"Good morning" he said softly. I pushed him lightly out of the doorway and shut the door, just incase Tay was watching.

"Morning" I said, breathless once again. "Where are we going?" I had no idea what his plans were for the day, I had the feeling that I didn't really care as long as I was with him.

"You have to wait and see"

It seems as if we walked for hours, trekking up a torturously steep hill .

"How much longer are you going to kill my feet for?" I joked, we hadn't talked much on the way here.

"Well only for another thirty seconds, but I could carry you" I sly smile spread across his soft red lips.

"I'm okay" although the thought set an amused smile on my face. We had been walking up the hill for quite some time now but we finally got to the top. It was only a small clearing maybe four meters from one side to the other. The colours were amazing, each flower or even the grass was so vibrant, even in the shade. Luca pulled a blanket from the small backpack he had on and laid it in the shade under two intertwined trees. He laid down on it without a word and closed his eyes. I sat down next to him, taking in the scenery. Everything was so bright. I picked Luca's hand up and played idly with each of his fingers. I jumped slightly when he moved to lock our fingers together. I slowly laid next to him.

"Why here" I asked quietly and casually.

"This is where I come to think, its quiet and colourful"

"Your definitely right about the colourful" I added, he laughed the rough silk laugh that I had already grown to love. The snap of branches and the crush of leaves had me sitting upright and my heart thumping wildly.

"Damn it!" Luca protested standing up. "What do you want?" He called angrily. Jayden stepped out from the trees. I felt a rush of relief and the urge to wrap my arms around him, Luca didn't miss my expression though.

"Just to talk to Seana" Jayden snapped back. I hated the tone of his voice though and that brought back all of the bad and none of the good thoughts from last night.

"And if I don't feel like talking" I said loud enough to catch both of their attentions. That was harsh, and I knew it. "Fine" I sighed standing up and walking over to Jayden. We stood a meter apart with Luca standing right behind me. "Give us a second will you" Jayden said staring at Luca, snide thick in his voice. Luca raised his hands and walked back over to the blanket.

"What?" I said, too harsh again. "Sorry, what's the matter Jayden?" my voice much kinder this time.

"I want to say sorry, that was out of line and you were right all along, I haven't been me lately. I'm just going through some stuff at the moment but I shouldn't of let it affect me when I was around you. So I'm sorry and I don't blame you if you can't forgive me" he looked at me with tortured eyes and a broken smile. I knew this look though. It was a fake look he used to get his way as a kid.

"First of all, I know that look" he straightened his face out and looked at his shoes "secondly I can forgive you but you need to give me some time to do so" I put my left hand on his right arm, he put his hand over mine and used his thumb to stroke my hand. Not completely sure how to end a conversation like this, I grew confused again.

"So to punish me you hang out with him?" Jayden jerked his head towards Luca, suddenly angry again, pulling away from me._ That hurt_, but I deserved it.

"Stop being a jerk! Luca" I said turning around to point to him. _Is standing right behind me again_. "Is not dangerous-"

"You told her I was dangerous" Luca said through his teeth, interrupting what Jayden was just about to say.

"What, you saying that you can't handle the truth?" Jayden said sarcastically.

"No, I just don't think you could handle my fist in your face" Luca said calmly, making his voice more threatening again.

"Stop it! I do not want a repeat of yesterday. Jayden" I said walking a step closer towards him "I accept your apology okay? At the moment though, I'm here with Luca and you need to respect that"

"But-"Jayden started.

"No. I will see you later, and I mean that. I _will_ see you later" I turned away from him and went to sit back down on the blanket. I saw Luca grin at Jayden before he sat next to me.

"Argh!" Jayden protested before he stormed off. I could feel my chest slowly chewing away at my heart.

"How did he find us here?" I asked absentmindedly, trying to distract myself from the pain.

"Unfortunately, a lot of people know this is where I come to. He probably just asked someone" his eyes skimmed the trees, looking for Jayden most likely. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to get you in trouble" Luca whispered in my ear, skimming his nose across the line of my neck. His skin still felt so good against mine. I groaned lightly and that made him shudder, a small smile danced around the edges of his lips.

"So what do you like to think about when your here?" I asked after the silence was eating at me.

"A lot of different things, I've thought about you here before..." he looked at me without turning his head. I propped myself up on my elbow and faced him.

"When?" I still didn't completely understand Luca, he was so open all the time yet so alone around others.

"The first day you returned my note in class" he smiled looking off into the trees around us. He turned and laid on his side so he was facing me. I laid closer to the ground without breaking my catch on his eyes. His hand stroked my face. Leaving it burning. He laid his palm flat on the side of my face and stared into my eyes for several seconds and I knew what he was going to do. He searched my eyes, for approval I guessed. I hadn't decided yet, I was completely unsure what I was going to do with the situation I was in. _Again?_ _Life really-_ the thought was broken as soon as his lips crushed down on mine, sending a scorching flame spiralling through my body. My lips burned but my body ached to be closer to him. The only thing I could feel was his hands on my face and all I could smell was his unique sweet sandalwood smell. I gripped onto his shirt with as much force as I had and dragged myself forward. He realised what I was doing and set his hand free from my face to help me. Both of his big hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His hands returned to my face and my own hands braded themselves through his hair. I pulled away slowly, gasping as quietly as I could manage. He did the same. His eyes were shut though and the smile on his face was advertised to the world. He opened his eyes to find me staring at him. I looked into his eyes for longer then I should have. I came to my senses far too late though. _What the hell am I doing?_ I jumped up off the ground and hit my back hard against a tree that was a couple of meters away. _Ow!_ Luca jumped up much quicker then I had and raced over to me.

"What's wrong?" He panicked. "I'm sorry, that wasn't acceptable…" his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"No, not you" I said still breathless. "Me, I need to work some… complications out…" the look on Luca's face was confused, after a second or two though he understood.

"Oh" He struggled for the right words "would it be easier, if you told me some of your troubles?" His head cocked to the side slightly. I didn't know if it would but I felt too good to walk away from him at the moment, and I certainly didn't want him to walk away from me.

"That's probably a good idea" I said taking his hand and walking back over to the blanket. Luca smiled when I hadn't spoken for a while. His red lips pulled into a grin, my eyes scrutinized them. Thoughts of the previous couple of minutes flooded my mind, I wanted so badly to grasp his hair in my fingers again.

"So what's on your mind" Luca interrupted my fantasy.

"Well…" I hesitated, then all the words came out faster than my mouth was moving, "there's you and then there's Jayden. I'm fighting with my best friend and my best friends seems to hate you, which leaves me in an awkward position. Then I can't seem to decide if I'm every really doing the right thing. Then Jayden told me that he lo-"

"I know, just skip over that part" his eyes were scrunched together and the smile was wiped clean off his face. I stared at him for a second. _This is never going to work…_ I thought hopelessly.

"So that" I continued "complicates things further. So when you-" I broke off mid-sentence not sure how to finish it. "And with you and Jayden fighting" I dug my head into my hands and hid there. Luca nudged my arm, trying to lightly pull me out of the ball I was in. I didn't let him, I just tightened my grip slightly but noticeably. Luca sighed. His breath scratched across my arm like acid, and I had to control the violent shiver that was constantly on edge of rippling through me. He wasn't fooled by my quick subject change though.

"_So when I…?"_Luca reiterated my broken sentence.

"So when you kissed me just now…" the words were hard to force out. It was pathetic, I had never been a shy, closed person except for when it came to him. "And I wanted so badly… to be closer to you" the words came out winded, it wasn't getting easier to push the words out. "But then all I could think about was the way I simply shrugged Jayden away" my voice was just a whisper now "I can't do that, it's not fair" my voice fell to a mute "It's not fair…" Luca's eyes were confusing, his expression was somewhere in between anger and torture. He had one hand raised towards me as if to pull me into his grasp, but lowered it after a second. He ran his fingers through the back of his hair and sighed again. I could see the thoughts turning over in his head as my words sunk in.

"I don't know what to say" Luca stumbled for his words, something he didn't do often. "You already know that I don't like Jayden, so I have nothing to say there. Though it's not like I don't like you, so I'm trying to find the words but I can't" he seemed honestly saddened by this fact. "I suppose, take a breath, have some time off and see who you miss the most" that grin that I already knew so well spread across his face. It really wasn't the time for jokes but it did put me at ease. "I'm serious in a way though, this is something you need to think through, and I can't help you with that. You need to decide this on your own, you need to choose" a flashback of my dream came flooding back.

"Seana" Luca called in a very subdued voice "don't let him choose for you, please don't let him choose" his voice was fading away and so was he. I ran towards Luca not knowing what I would do once I got there.

"Seana" Jayden screamed before his iron arms locked around my arms and waist, protecting me again from the unseen danger.

I could feel his arms around me, Jayden's arms wrapped around my body. My throat was constricting and my heart was trying to break through my chest. I need to see Jayden, I concluded.

"I'm sorry Luca, I have to go" my voice was still barely audible but I could tell he heard me, his expression went from a carefree smile to a frustrated and upset expression.

"Okay" was the only word he said before he stood up and stretched out his limbs. He held his hand out to help me get up and released it as soon as I was upright. I felt terrible again. Luca bent down and tugged the blanket up and shoved in his backpack. Without a word, we trekked back down the hill.


	11. Decisions

CHAPTER TEN:

Decisions

Luca left me at my front door without a word, the expression on his face broken, like in my dream. I walked into the house, my expression must have been warning enough because not even Tay said hello. Why was life so unfair. I tried to put Luca out of my mind for now and focus on someone I really needed to see. I didn't just want to see Jayden, I needed him to hold me again and I just had to pray that he would forgive me. I dug around in my pocket for my phone as I walked down the corridor that led to my room. My door swung open before I had the chance to grab the doorknob, my heart was beating faster but not out of fear. Jayden looked down at me with the most tortured expression I had ever seen, I deserved this too though. The sobs broke from my chest quickly and I wrapped my arms around him tightly, so he couldn't break free. He could though and he removed my arm and put them around his neck before scooping me up in both of his arms, gripping me so tight that I couldn't breathe but it didn't matter. I would be happy enough to pass out in his arms at this moment. Neither of us bothered to shut the door, Jayden just sat down where we were standing and leant against the door frame, with me still in his arms.

"I'm sorry" I said, clear enough for him to understand. My ridiculous crying had stopped and left a silent stream of tears in its path. "I don't know what was running through my mind when I told you to go away. I don't want you to ever go away Jayden" the tears were on the verge again but I forced back down low into my chest.

"I couldn't ever walk away from you" was all I heard him whisper.

He held me for longer than I could remember, not moving from the position we had sat down in. the silence lengthened and I didn't dare to break it, by some miracle he had forgiven me and I didn't want to give him an excuse to think twice. I was comfortable to be in his arms again, it was different from the last time though. This time, it felt… _right._ I tucked my face into his neck and breathed deeply. His body weight shifted and we were lying down, with me still in his arms, his back up against the door frame.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear. _ Damn it Jayden._ I turned my face to look him in the eyes. Trying to tell him that I love him too, very much so, but not like he loves me. He guessed though "I know" I said even quieter than before. I took comfort in that, as long as he knew, I didn't see anything wrong with this. We continued to lay there, his finger tips running up and down my arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind them. Eventually I drifted off to sleep in his arms for the second time.

I woke up to Tay shaking my shoulder lightly, looking at me like I was crazed. Jayden was still next to me, snoring lightly and we were still edged up against the door. I slid out of his arms as gently as possible so I could talk to Tay. I stepped over him carefully and gestured for Tay to follow me down the hall a little bit more.

"I swear, nothing happened" I whispered, I wanted to make sure this was clear first off all. She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"I wasn't accusing you, but you just made yourself look guilty for the record…" She started, her expression said she had much more to say though. "What are you doing? Isn't he the bad guy?" she threw the question in my face.

"Tay, Jayden isn't the bad guy, he is my best friend. Did you really think I could stay mad at him? I feel like crap all the time just thinking of the little things I've done to Jayden that cause him any type of pain. You cant judge me on this Tay, Jayden is a good guy. Besides I have set boundaries" the words came out weak because I was still whispering.

"Honey, I'm not judging you, I just want you to be careful, okay? As long as you think this is the right thing to do…" she trailed off, her eyes focusing on Jayden, who was starting to stir in his sleep.

"I know what I'm doing Tay, don't worry" I said the words kindly, no venom, I didn't want to start something between Tay and I. she shook her head slightly and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, I got to go save your brother from fighting with the drive-through people" she shook her head. Ray had always had an issue with the people that work at drive-throughs, mainly because some of the time they don't hear you right so eventually he just decided he doesn't like any drive-through workers. She ran down the stairs and out the door, I heard Ray's car start. Although I'm sure Tay would have all sorts of cars, that one day I would have to 'borrow', I gathered she took Rays car because he loves driving that thing.

"Seana" I heard Jayden mumble from my room. I turned and walked back door to my doorway, I wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not. "Seana?" he said more coherent this time.

"Right here" I was already kneeling beside him. He sighed in relief, did he think I had ran off? He slowly sat up and shook his head out. "I fell asleep?" He questioned it as if it was unusual.

"Correction, _we_ fell asleep" he smiled, he was pleased. "Hungry?" I asked casually, I knew I was. The expression on Jayden's face, I could almost hear him say "obviously" in the sarcastic tone he uses with me so very often.

"Of course" he smiled "where do you want to eat?"

"Not sure, anywhere really" I didn't know Ireland well enough to know anywhere that stood-out. Jayden concentrated for a little while but gave up quickly.

"Beats me" he added "why don't we just drive around until we find somewhere we like?"

"Sounds good, but Ray has gone out" we didn't have anyway to drive around, unless we were walking there was no way to get into the city. He laughed standing up and pulling me along with him. I looked at him questioningly but he didn't say a word. He lead me out the front door, and turned me so I was facing the drive way. On the far end of the large driveway was a fast looking, sleek silver car. _Was that Jayden's car?_

"Is that…?" I began.

"Yep, it was my dads but I bought it off him not to long ago"

The car was amazing, it looked brand new and like something you would see street racing. He walked towards the stunning car and held the door open for me. The interior was just as cool as the outside. Everything was black and red leather, it looked like a race car. I climbed into the passenger seat and ran my hand along the dashboard. It was so… _Pretty._ I had always like cars but this was something else. Jayden slammed the door shut and geared the engine to life.

"So, how was your time with Luca" Jayden said conversationally. He pushed the words through his teeth, he was searching for something though. I shook my head at him, why did he have to ruin the mood like this?

"Fine, thank you" I said politely, making me sound very sarcastic.

"Oh" he exclaimed "I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just trying to be… supportive?" he questioned the word, like it didn't match what he was trying to say.

"Really?" I sounded dubious, which I was.

"Yes" he said through his teeth again. "I'm just trying to be your best friend, like normal. It is surprisingly very hard though…" he hesitated again "Can I just know one thing?" this is what he was looking for.

"Sure" I said carefully.

"Did… did he kiss you" his body tensed up, like he was trying to hold himself in place. It came in use though when I fell silent, he knew the answer. He pulled the car over slowly. We were on a road lined with bush and grass, hardly any cars drove by. He breathed in and out deeply for a few minutes. What could I say? What could I do to make him feel better? I didn't want to lie and make some ridiculous story up.

"Jayden, I'm sorry-" his hand flew over my mouth, he was still looking out the front window.

"You have nothing to apologise for" I knew exactly who he was blaming. _ Why do they hate each other so much?_

"Jayden, why do you hate Luca so much?" his body froze when I said his name.

"I hate the way his name sounds on your lips" he said slowly and softly, moving one hand up to my face so he could use his thumb to stroke my lips. He stared intently into my eyes and I knew what he wanted to do. He lowered his hand though, he was behaving. He had changed the subject though and I didn't feel like getting into an argument, so I dropped it.

"Come on, if we are still planning to eat out we better get going, school night" the word sent a couple of images flashing through my head. The first of Luca and the second of the school roof. I would have to think about that though, and was I going to tell Jayden that I was eating with Luca tomorrow? Or was I going to lie and say I had detention? Jayden started the engine again and pulled back onto the road.

"What do you feel like eating?" He asked, his tone lethargic and his eyes set on the road in front of him. I didn't feel like eating at all with him like this though. I didn't know what to do or say that would pull him out of the way he acted whenever Luca was brought up.

"Whatever we see first" I mimicked his tone, trying to show him just how frustrated it makes me. It got his attention though, he rolled his eyes and sighed. Not the result I was looking for but it would do for now, I would think of something better later.

We stopped at some stir-fry fast food place. We ate silently but Jayden's eyes never left my face and I made sure that my hand never left his, still trying to break him out of whatever state of mind he was in.

"Oh my god, please say something!" I half yelled at him when we got back in the car.

"What do you want me to say Seana?" he was yelling too. "I already told you how dangerous this guy is! Then you go ahead and-" he broke of mid-sentence. Each of his words scratched across my skin like a fiery whip. "Seana, I wouldn't be yelling this at you if I didn't mean it" this time his words were softer, but it made it hurt twice as much.

"He is not dangerous!" I screamed back at him. Luca was the nicest guy I had ever met, besides Jayden. I could have had someone as loyal and trustworthy as Jayden in my life, but with no history. He was thoughtful with everything he said and I had never seen him really angry. "He happens to be really nice, you wouldn't know that though would you? All you ever want to do is throw your fist in his face! Give me one good reason Jayden?" his eyes flickered over to me, the anger in his face scared me.

"Because he's a-" he bit his lip to cut off his sentence.

"What is he Jayden? What?" I was still angry and my words were coming out hard and fast.

"Nothing" he murmured. I shook my head at him. _Unbelievable. _The rest of the trip was quiet again, and the silence held a knife at my throat, getting closer as each minute past. I tried edging closer to him and leaning my head on his shoulder but he didn't budge.

We pulled into my drive way and I got out of the car without a word and headed for the door. I heard Jayden's door open. _What did he want now? Maybe he wanted to yell at me some more._ I turned around and he had that same tortured look as before. I knew he would be sorry, he always was. I didn't know whether to forgive him or not though, he couldn't keep doing this to me.

"I'm sorry" Jayden started.

"You can't keep-"

"I know, I can't keep doing this to you. I know that, but whether you agree with me or not, I think Luca is dangerous" his tone was soft, no bite to it "and I'm just worried about you okay, more than normal at least" I hated when he did this to me, I end up being the one that feels bad.He knew that he was doing this to me too.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" I imagined he would be frustrated with my very unfulfilling answer, but I didn't give a damn. He pulled me into his chest as usual, but my body was limp, I didn't feel like hugging him, he was making me feel too angry with him. He held me at arm's length for a second before shaking his head and walking back to his car. I walked into the house and Tay was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Please don't say I told you so" I said quietly. She shook her head at me, she had a right too. I was stupid and irresponsible. I should of thought.


	12. The fight

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

The Fight

Jayden walked me to school as usual, that much hadn't change. It was just everything else that had, over a matter of a week. I was still looking forward to today though. Jayden had forgiven me and I had forgiven him, mostly, so when I had lunch with Luca today there would be no guilt. Jayden was still very silent so I kept my mouth shut for the entire walk.

"Nothing I say will change your mind about Luca will it?" Jayden asked when we were at the entrance of the school. I sighed, was he still really going at it?

"No, Jayden. I'm allowed to chose my own friends" I chose my words carefully, but he snorted at the word 'friends'. "Come on I don't want to make a habit of being late with our she-man gym teacher".

We hurried off to class and made it just in time. Jayden and I got split up for today's activity but that was fine with me. If I really wanted to talk to someone Kaylee was on my team for basketball.

"So do you know how to play and the rules?" The blue eyed blonde, whose name was Levi, from my English class asked me before the game started, Jayden had his eyes on him.

"I'm pretty sure I do, but I have only played a few times" I used this moment to emphasize that I can chose my own friends, I could tell it was making Jayden angry and I felt bad for it.

"That's alright I'll be close if you need a hand" he smiled, showing his movie star white teeth.

"Thanks" I said with a smile of my own on my face.

The game was very fast pace and I was glad to have Levi so close by, he helped me when the opposite team was charging me and with the numerous times I picked the ball up, I just threw it to him. I was worried by the look on Jayden's face when he got to the ball, he was staring straight at Levi._ Nice Jayden._ I ran up in front of Levi as Jayden started running, this threw Jayden off. I snatched the ball from him with one hand and started towards the goal. I meekly escaped numerous hands flying towards the ball, I got to the goal though and I panicked. There were two people in front of me and many people behind me making their way towards where I stood. I threw the ball at the hollow circle with my eyes closed. Everything was silent for half a second before I heard a loud roar of cheering. _Whose team?_ I opened my eyes to see my team clapping and cheering away. _I actually made it? Wow._ Levi and another boy from my team lifted me onto their shoulders, claiming I made the winning shot, but I knew it was just luck.

"Alright, alright, put her down" the coach announced. "Blue team" my team "wins, so next gym period they will get to chose from a selection of sports, and that will be what we play next lesson" _cool_. We shook hands with the other team and were dismissed from class so we could change back into our own clothes and out of the sweaty tracksuit that we were all occupying.

"Nice job, Seana" Kaylee chimed as we left the gym.

"Thanks, but really it was just luck" Jayden stood on the other side of me, still quiet.

"Oops, I almost walked past my classroom" she touched my shoulder gently and skipped back to the purple door we had just walked past. Jayden and I came to the part of the school that we went opposite directions.

"I'll see you later Jayden" I said quickly, turning away from him.

"Actually I think I will walk you to class" he said, hiding the dark smirk that was clear on his face. I glared at him, there is only one reason he would walk me to my English class. "Fine, bye" he turned and walked off as quickly as I tried to.

Luca was waiting for me outside the classroom.

"Good morning" his tone was as warm as his smile, hopefully it didn't annoy him to much when I left so quickly yesterday.

"Hey" I returned his smile as best as I could, he could see through it though. He cocked his head to the side and lifted one eyebrow. "Nothing" I tried to assure him.

"Will you please tell me at lunch time?" I wasn't fooling him. I nodded silently.

Luca took the seat next to me where Levi usually sat.

"Excuse me, this is my seat" Levi said bitterly.

"Actually, there isn't assigned seating" Luca quietly countered. Levi went to speak but Luca glared at him with a look so deadly I was holding my breath. Levi stepped back and jumped into Luca's usual seat, moving the desk away from his by a few inches. As soon as the class settled down and we were set a task, Luca started scrawling on a piece of paper.

Are you okay?

He ripped the piece of paper back quickly.

Scratch that, is there anything I can do? He obviously knew that I wasn't okay. I shook my head, after all there wasn't anything that I could really have done to make me feel better.

Please talk to me, it scares me when your quiet…

Sorry, for not talking and for running off yesterday. Although it was for a very necessary reason.

Don't apologise, I should apologise. I should of let you sort 'things' our before I did that…

I was going to tell him not to apologise of it either, but my common sense got the better of me, he would make sure that I knew a hundred reason why he could apologise. Why couldn't Jayden and Luca be friends? Everything would be simpler if they were. Maybe if I knew the reason they weren't friends I could try and solve it. Luca was staring at the piece of paper in front of him again, I was staring at his marvellous eyes though. Odd that I would feel guilty for such an innocent action. _Why would Luca be dangerous? _I thought incredulously. His feature were always so soft and his words were always so caring. I had an idea. I would try and figure out what's really going on between Luca and Jayden today at lunch and if I can't I will tell them that I'm not speaking to either of them until they give me an answer. I wondered idly if Jayden would except my conditions with no fuss, he didn't seem to won't to talk to me lately anyway. It hurt not having his carefree laughter fill the air whenever I was around him. I curled my hands into fist and sat them along my stomach, I could feel that hollowness I felt when Jayden walked away from me yesterday. I didn't pass Luca unnoticed, he looked at me with his head tilted to the side again. I stared back at him, this wasn't something I was going to tell him over a piece of paper. My nose scrunched up when I heard Jayden's laughter run through my mind. This didn't escape Luca's eyes either. He moved his hand slowly over to mine, he flattened out my hand and laced his fingers through mine. I held his hand tight, even when Mr. Cowl's eyes were fixed on us. Luca's eyes didn't leave the front of the room but his grip never loosened.

The bell rang and I started to panic, _did we have to pass through the cafeteria to get to the roof? _My suspicions were confirmed as we walked towards the large white cafeteria doors. Just before we walked through Luca moved me so that I was half out of sight from the rest of the room. I was stupid though, I turned my head quickly to where I knew Jayden and Kaylee would be. Kaylee was babbling on, completely unaware that Jayden's eyes were set on me, he was furious but his eyes were burning with sorrow. I hid my face in Luca's side and he wrapped his arm around me. I didn't miss that he turned his head to, a sly smile on his face. He led me through a door that was at the far left corner of the room. We walked down a short corridor and up a flight of stairs. There was one more door, I assumed that it led to the roof, but it had a machine with little numbered buttons to the side off it. _Was it password locked?_ Luca swiftly glided his hand over the keypad and a little light flashed green. _Did he just hack the schools pass code system?_ I shook my head in amazement. I didn't know anyone with enough guts to attempt something like that. He laughed quietly and opened the door, pulling me through and shutting it quickly. It was windy, it felt good though because it was slightly cold. I smiled as I watched goose bumps raise on my arms. We walked around the corner, and behind a large metal box, the roof was clear apart from the doors cubical and the large metal box we were behind. It was shaded which made it even colder, this was another very good thing. We sat down with our back against the metal, and Luca closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. That was something he did often, _I wonder why?_

"Now, will you please tell me what's wrong? Or if I know, which I probably do, then tell me what happened?" Luca said in a hushed tone. I didn't answer though, I could feel my chest ready to combust. I shut my eyes tight and breathed slowly. He pulled his hand out of mine and my eyes instinctively flashed open. He lifted his hand to my head and ran his fingers through my hair, his fingertips brushing against my scalp, I felt a shiver run down my back. His hand left my hair and trailed down my arm, taking my hand again. "Please?" He asked again from under his thick eyelashes. _Why not? Because it will start a fight! They are already fighting! Fine…_ I debated internally for a few seconds.

"Fine. First of all, I'm not stupid" the direction of my conversation confused him. "I am fully aware that there is something you and Jayden aren't telling me. Secondly, because I have no idea what's going on, I can't spend as much time with you as I like and I'm fighting with Jayden" I tried to word it carefully to try and get an answer out of him. Luca went quiet, _Lovely, more silence!_ he ran his fingers up and down my arm and I jerked away, I wasn't going to be distracted. "No, I want answers Luca" I stood up abruptly and stalked over to the door. Luca's hand caught my arm before I could reach the door handle, this annoyed me.

"Please, don't leave" his eyes dropped to the ground.

"Then tell me what I want to know" my voice was low, I didn't want to leave myself open for a fight.

"I… I can't" his eyes were still on the ground "I'm sorry, I wish I could but I also wish that Jayden" he spat the word through his teeth "didn't exist, but I'm not going to get either of those wishes…" he let go of my arm. I had the chance to walk away then, but I knew I couldn't.

"I will stay, for now. But I'm not going to see either of you after today, I want answers" a pained expression consumed his face.

"Okay, but you probably won't get an answer" Luca said his voice full of sorrow again, it seemed like he wanted to tell me, so why wouldn't he? We walked back over to where we were before and sat back down.

We talked about anything that came to mind for a long time until I accidently brought Jayden up.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this, every time you bring him up" Luca's tone was frustrated, he knew that I hated the aversion between the two of them. "It's ten minutes until class" he changed the subject "you better get going". I didn't miss the 'you' part of that.

"You're not going to class?"

"No, I think I might miss this one" he was so casual about it, wouldn't he get caught?

Luca walked me over to the door that would lead me back to the cafeteria.

"I'll see you when I get an answer" my voice was low, miserable, I didn't want to not see him.

"Well seeing as that's the case" he hesitated for a second. His next movement was almost too fast for me to catch. His hands landed lightly on either side of my face and his lip were on mine, I could feel it again, that heat that melted though my veins. His hands left my face and grabbed my wrist, putting them on either side of his head and my hands automatically locked around his neck. My back pressed up against the door and his body pressed up against mine. Our lips molded together and I wasn't breathing, I wasn't thinking. His lips left mine and found my ear.

"Better not forget me" he whispered, pulling me forward and opening the door. I stumble back and the door drifted towards me until I heard the lock click. _Breathe, breathe! _I commanded myself. I couldn't hear the buzz of the cafeteria as I walked through it and out the other door.

"Seana" Jayden yelled, of course he was angry, I would of felt bad that I didn't care, but I couldn't, I felt far too good.

"Yes" I answered politely.

"You're asking for a death wish aren't you" he was still yelling even know he was right in front of me.

"Drama queen… I have a theory though, Luca isn't dangerous, you're jealous"

"Of course I am, but that doesn't mean that I'm not telling you the truth!"

"Ah, but you're wrong their too, you aren't telling me the truth, I know there is something you won't tell me and until I find out I'm not talking to either of you. Problem solved." I smiled, I was still elated.

"What the hell is wrong with you Seana?" I was getting annoyed, Jayden was killing my mood.

"Sorry, Jayden no negotiations" I wasn't prepared to be the one that caved first. Jayden wrapped his big arms around my waist and lifted me into the air, holding me close to his body.

"Please, don't do this to me" he nestled his face into my neck. _There goes my mood_, I thought bitterly. Then the other feelings hit, I didn't want to not talk to Jayden either. I pushed his arms away and dropped lithely to the ground.

"Sorry" I murmured before walking off to my next class.

Almost two weeks passed, very slowly, and I still hadn't spoken to either of them. Luca tried to grab my hand numerous time in English and Jayden was constantly edging closer to me at lunch. It was good in one way though, I learnt a lot about Kaylee and Christy. By the end of the two week I walked talked and ate with the two girls. They were different from the rest of the girls, they weren't petty or snide. It was Friday though, and I can occupy myself over the weekend, but I don't know how much longer I could last, each morning I felt my heart rip from my chest, again… and again. I spent almost my whole life with Jayden, I might be the one to cave first after all. I only had one more class though and that was art, I didn't have to see either of them.

Throughout the lesson the girl chattered and giggle while they smeared different coloured paints onto their canvas'. I thought about Jayden and Luca the whole time though and by the rest of the lesson I had made up my mind, I was going to forfeit first. Jayden had stopped walking me to school so I would have to try and find him before he left and no doubt Luca would find me this weekend, he somehow always did.

I rushed out of the door as soon as the bell rang, and raced around each corner until I reached his classroom, it was empty. _Damn it… Wait!_ he was rounding a corner that lead him away from the front entrance. My suspicion got to me. I follow him slowly, there was only one door that he could get to by going this way, and that was the gym. I rounded the last corner as the gym's door lightly shut. _What was he doing in the gym?_

"Glad you could make it" _Luca_. His voice stopped me from shoving the door open. Maybe I could find out something by doing things this way.

"Save it Luca, you know this is all your fault" Jayden retorted.

"Maybe, but if it is that means it's equally your fault. You didn't have to say I was dangerous" his tone was still kind in a mocking way.

"You are dangerous you idiot!"

"You think I would dare hurt her" they were screaming now, tears threatened to spill as I realised what they were fighting about.

"You need to leave Luca, go back to Alaska or wherever you were before that, just leave"

"I don't think Seana would like that so much" Luca's voice was overly friendly and his words were sly.

"What do you mean"

"I mean she almost fell to the floor when I kissed her on the roof the other day" I waited for the screaming to continue but all I heard was a loud _thud_. "Ow, damn it that hurt" his voice was rough.

"Good!" Jayden yelled. _No!_ they were fighting and I was to blame. I slid the door open quietly and I saw Luca's fist connect with Jayden jaw, creating an ear splitting cracking sound. Jayden scream in protest and he swung his leg around with enough force Luca hit the ground a few meters away. I was frozen, _how could I stop them? _Luca moved fast, too fast, and he was in Jayden's face, he grasped Jayden's shirt in his hands and through him against the wall, _Impossible,_ the wall had to be at least twenty meters away. _Oh my god? Luca's hand was on fire!_ but the fire didn't touch his skin, only rested above it. He threw the ball of flame like a tennis ball, hurling towards Jayden but Jayden was faster and moved out the way. In the blink of an eye Jayden's hands were around Luca's throat. I had to do something, to let them know I was here, it seemed to distract them every other time. I was frozen though, my words came out as small gust of wind, I did all I could think to do and threw myself against the doors, they hit the wall with a loud crash. Their heads snapped towards me immediately.

"No" Jayden whispered, loud enough that I could hear it though.

"Seana" Luca's tone mimicked Jayden's. They had stopped fighting though and something else caught my attention and had me hyperventilating in seconds. The fire was still burning against the wall. Images of an old house filled my mind and I could feel the heat all around, I couldn't see straight.

"You idiot! Put the damn fire out!" the light went away but the heat didn't. I could feel the heat licking at my skin getting closer and closer, I could hear the cracking of my old house breaking. I could feel Ray jerking at my arm but I wasn't moving, I continued to sit there and hyperventilate, frozen in place again. I felt two sets of arms grab me put only one lifted me up. The touch of their skin burned me though like the flames I could see so vividly.

"No!" I screamed. I stretched my body out straight and whoever was holding me let go. I hit the floor hard and my arm hurt but I was on my feet again, running. I didn't stop running and I didn't know where I was going, it had started raining but each drop of water felt like acid. I ran for longer than I could remember before I found my way into a small forest. I tripped on something that was on the ground and my arm collided with a sharp rock. I felt the blood drip down my arm and thats all it took for the fire to stop, the spill of my blood. My head had hit a tree on the way and I could feel it thumping. Slowly I could see where I was and I could tell that there wasn't any fire, my breathing didn't slow by much. I sat there for a long time though. The rain soaked my hair and my clothes but I wasn't ready to move yet. I didn't hear either of them approach so it startled me when I saw Luca and Jayden standing a few meters away from me. For the first time in my life though, Jayden scared me. I could remember bits of what just happened. _What was he?_ I was crying though so I couldn't see their expressions properly, they looked concerned and cautious, I couldn't imagine why. Jayden looked me in the eyes and raised his hands, like he was trying to prove innocence. He took a step towards me and I tried to back up but I was against the trunk of a tree. He closed the distance quickly and wrapped his arms around, like he always had done. But this was different, knowing he could tighten his grip enough to crush me had me scared. I clawed at his chest but he wouldn't let go.

"Get off me" I tried to scream the words but they came out quiet and strained. I rolled out of his arms quickly, I wasn't pushing hard enough for it to have been me that made him let go. Once I was a couple of meters away I turned to see the source of the rescue. Of course, Luca had Jayden held up to a tree by the throat. It was stupid that I should worry for Jayden at a time like this, yet seeing him held there killed me.

"Smart move" Luca spat the words at Jayden sarcastically. "You honestly think that either of us are anyway above last on the list of people she wants to hold her?"

"She is scared! I was trying to help her" Jayden's voice was load and hard, his voice was hurting my ears.

"You're a real piece of work, you are" Luca was yelling too. "Now we can't leave her here, can you call her brother?"

"Oh yeah" sarcasm was thick in Jayden's voice "what am I suppose to say? _Hi Ray, I was just wondering if you can come get your sister? She is sitting on the forest floor shaking and I can't bring her home because she is terrified of me. Why is she terrified of me? Oh, that's because I'm -" _Luca's hand slammed down on Jayden's mouth.

"I can get myself home" I said, standing up and stumbling, Luca caught my arm but recoiled before I could. I wanted to be gone from where I was but I didn't know which way was out.

"Keeping running that way, you will wind up outside of the town" Jayden voice was solemn, almost saddened. I didn't hesitate, within a heart beat I took off running again. Running was harder this time, I could feel the burning in my legs as they slowly turned to slush. I had been running for long periods of time and I could feel it. As a little girl my mum put me through gymnastics which gave me what I needed to run for long periods of time and then soon after I joined the track team. I held the national record for three years, but I stopped after the accident. That didn't matter at the moment and neither did the pain, I ignored them both, far to determined to get home as quickly as possible. To be in the safety of my room again would feel like heaven compared to the scary, cold and rainy outside world. My clothes and hair were soaked and I could feel each and every single shiver that danced across my spine. I continued to run, not stopping until was half a foot away from my front door, even then, I wrenched the door open and slammed it shut behind me. I couldn't see Ray anywhere but Tay was skipping down the long hall to the right of me.

"Hey Seany" her voice was carefree until she actually looked at me, her expression was grave. By this time I was already running for the stairs. "Seana what happened" she yelled after me, I wasn't in the mood for talking. I couldn't feel my legs anymore so I tripped a few time before I crashed through my bedroom door. I stood in the middle of my room for a few seconds before rushing over to the door and then the window, locking them. My clothes dripped on the floor as I made my way over to the small couch. I wouldn't dare sleep but I needed to sit down, I curled my legs up on to the seat and wrapped my arms around my knees. I couldn't believe what was happening, when did my life suddenly become an old TV drama? My mind was blank from emotions, I didn't know how to feel. What do you do when something like this happens? This whole situation is out of my grasp, I don't know how to handle it. My best friend is some sort of supernatural being, a highly dangerous one. So was it so wrong that I still wanted to see him? To hear his playful voice after going without it for so long? I wanted to call him, but what would I say? Obviously I wanted to know what he was and what me knowing this meant. But was it even more wrong to want to feel another set of arms that I hardly know, around me? I stared at my phone that was on top of my bedside table. Sitting there, I started debating with myself. _Could the situation get worse? What if it doesn't, and everything goes back to normal? Ok, I doubt that. _The situation couldn't get any worse though, so what was the harm? My legs shook as I made my way over to the bedside table, which currently held the object of my desire. Slowly, I picked up the phone and scroll down to the 'J' section of my contacts list. It took both hands to press the stupid green button; one hand to push the other down. The phone rang for only a second.

"Hello?" Jayden's voice was still bitter and angry. It took everything I had to get the single syllable out of my mouth.

"Hey…"

"Seana?" his voice was panicked and confused.

"What is going on?" my voice shook through the whole sentence.

"I need to see you Seana, please? I promise I would never hurt you" strange that I so quickly believed him "and I wouldn't let anyone else hurt you, you know me Seana, I love you, I wouldn't do anything like that to you…" three words sent a sharp pain through my body.

"Okay" the line went dead just as there was three loud raps on the front door. Very loud. Only half a minute later the same sound came from my door. _It couldn't be could it?_ I walked steadily over to the door and unlocked it, letting it swing open silently. He stood there with his eyes pleading, rain drops glistened in his hair and dripped of the tip of his nose. Jayden's bottom lip quivered, it looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry" his voice was tortured and shaky. I couldn't register what expression was on my face, but it didn't seem to bother him. He took a single, small, step toward me and I instinctively took a step backwards. Thinking over the action, I couldn't see any reason behind it. I took a step forward, regaining my ground. Jayden shut door as quietly as it had opened and walked over to the couch where I had been sitting. He sat at the far edge and gestured for me to sit next to him. Cautiously, I did, but I sat as far away from his as the couch allowed with my legs on the seat facing him.

"Okay here it is" he began "as you guessed, I am quite different to you, in many ways" he hesitated, like he was trying to find the right words. "I'm something that shouldn't exist in this world, something scary and immoral" I nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "Please don't freak out" he stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "I'm… a vampire" his eyes shut tight and he braced his body, like I was going to scream. I wasn't though, in fact, I wanted to burst out laughing… and I did.

"Oh come on, I realise you're different, but really?" why is he making up stories.

"I'm serious" hi voice turned grave "I'm not the only one and we are dangerous Seana, don't take this lightly. I couldn't blame you if you didn't want to see me ever again" the tone to his voice shook me. My blood left my face in a hurry and my whole body turned stiff and cold. _He was serious._ "I'm beyond dangerous. Not to you of course, I wouldn't dream of hurting you" he walked towards me, the fact that this didn't make him any different to what I saw in the gym kept me in place. He picked me up easily in one hand and placed me on the ground. He looked at me for a second and reached his hand down to the bottom of the couch. In one swift movement the couch was in the air, Jayden holding it with only a few fingers. _This_ scared me, he saw the panic in my eyes. "No, I don't want you to be scared, I just want you to see what I can do… what my _kind_ can do" he amended "but look" he put the couch down and held his arms out "I'm still me, the same Jayden who you have always known" he was right of course, this didn't make him different, the only thing different was that I knew what he is. The hollowness I dreaded crept through my chest.

"Jayden" I half shriek, standing up as quickly as I could manage and throwing my arms around him, he lifted me up properly and pressed his cheek against mine. I didn't cry but I could hear the stifle sobs that broke through my lips. Although I wasn't crying, I felt something wet drip down next to my ear. _Jayden was crying?_ did I do this? I felt terrible I squeezed my arms around him as tight as they would go. He walked quickly over to my bed and laid me down with him I curled up and his arms wrapped around me again. Against all odds, I felt safe, like I always had with Jayden. My curiosity spiked though.

"Wait, so you don't go up in flames under the sun?" The question sounded so stupid, his laughter shook our bodies.

"Obviously not"

"Wait a second, I've seen you eating normal food"

"My god, you have the most ridiculous understanding in the world. Scrap everything you think you know about vampires, start asking questions not accusations."

"Okay so do you eat like me?"

"Yes and no. I eat food just like you do to keep my body running, but I feed off the blood-"

"What?" my shriek cut him off, his hand slid over my mouth.

"Of animals! Geez. And only once a week, that keeps my other strengths up.

"Oh, strengths?" I questioned the meaning behind the word.

"Well, like I demonstrated, I'm strong, but I am also fast"

"How fast?" I felt his arms leave me for only a fraction of a second. _Huh? _ in his right hand he had a towel.

"Get the gist?" I nodded, unable to talk again. "So, the sunlight doesn't affect me, I eat normally, most the time, and I have a few new tricks, like being able to scale a two story wall in a heart beat. Oh, and I can hear everything. Like the peculiar rhythm of your heart" that brought up another question. I moved his hand that was laying across his chest and stuck my ear there. I sighed in relief when I could hear the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat.

"And you age" I added.

"Actually, my kind has the choice to stop"

"Aging?"

"Yeah, we just have to survive a month without any food at all, normal or blood. It sounds simple but by the first week, you're in total hell, see our bodies because they use such great energy, we need a lot of food to keep us going.

"How do you know all this?" He seemed thoroughly experienced.

"I tried it in one of my past lives" his voice was casual. _What in the damn hell was he talking about?_ "Oh, yeah there's another thing, when we die we automatically are reincarnated to start our life again, only the venom of our own kind can permanently keep us down. And no, we don't have fangs, our teeth are only slightly sharper than yours, it just the force behind them that gives them the dangerous factor" I didn't know how to respond, but weirdly enough, I was okay with all of it. I was okay with my best friend being a vampire.

"You know… you're kind of awesome" we both laughed at my matter-of-factly comment.

"So you're really okay with this?"

"Like you said, you are still the Jayden I know and love. The only thing that changed is now I know you're a vampire" Correction two things had changed "so if you're a vampire, than what is Luca?" he sighed; he was expecting me to say this.

"Luca is waiting outside to talk to you" I pulled myself away from Jayden and he groaned. "I'll wait here" I shook my head, but I was already out the door, I wanted to talk to him, now that I had gotten over the big part of what was going on, I could feel myself missing him. I burst through the front door and landed in something warm and solid. _Luca's arms._ He didn't spare anytime, he took my hand and lead me to the bushy area behind my house. The question broke through my lips without my consent.

"So are you a vampire too?" my question stumped him.

"How much as he told you?" Luca's voice was soft, almost velvet like.

"Just what he is and what makes him different"

"No. I'm definitely not a vampire, I'm along the same line though. I am a demon" the word sounded so rough "most people assume there pretty much the same thing. But we have our many differences."

"Like what?"

"Like, although vampires are much faster, demons are a lot stronger. And it's not necessary we eat. There are also things like two hours of sleep gets us through the entire week. But most of us sleep when we are bored."

"Do you age?" I wondered if that was the same. The expression on his face was frustrated.

"No, we don't" this answer shook me a little bit. "I was turned into a demon when I was nineteen, so I am forever that age" the thought that he was a little over two years older than I was also shook me too.

"Wait your heart" I leant my head down like I had with Jayden.  
"Wait no" but my head was already on his chest. _silence,_ I felt myself go cold and my heart pick up speed.

"You're not alive?"

"Of course I am" his voice was a low yell. "look at me" his eyes were warm and his pale skin had a very light pink undertone. He grabbed my hand and put it on his face. His skin was warm and soft. "I am alive, I know because my silent heart breaks every time you walk away from me. I can feel it" he was pleading, It was irrational that this small piece of information scared me the most. I put my head to his chest again, not listening but feeling. I felt the steady motion of his breathing and I could feel every unconscious movement he made. He _was_ alive, in every way that it really mattered.

"You feel alive" the smile that spread across his face was so amazing that it was heart breaking. He pulled me onto his lap and held my head to his chest again with one hand. The other traced the length of my arm.

"You really don't know just exactly how I feel when you say that" the smiled didn't fade as he looked me in the eye. I could feel something blowing up in my mind, there was something about the way he was looking at me, an epiphany on the verge, and then it became clear, like a television playing in front of me. If he told me to go away, I wouldn't and if he told me to wait for him, I wouldn't move for an eternity. As the realisation hit, everything on the earth shifted and revolved around us, I loved him every bit as much as I loved Jayden.

"Forgive me" I was pleading now.

"If I ever have to you're already forgiven. Seana, I-"

"What happened to the agreement?" Jayden called as he emerged around the corner of the house.

"Sorry, forgot" Luca's voice was the carefree tone that Jayden's should be, he wasn't sorry.

"Sorry about what?" I asked, confused. Luca whispered low in my ear, goose bumps raising on my arms thickly.

"We had an agreement not to show too much 'affection' so to speak"

"You're in agreement on something" I sounded very disturbed, it was unnatural. The fact behind the statement had me more concerned than anything. He moved me to the side and backed away from me, Jayden advanced.

"I also thought we agreed not to interrupt each other?" Luca's voice slowly got harder. I kept my mouth shut, the conversation was theirs.

"Too bad"

"Don't do this"

"Or what? You will become dangerous?" Jayden was provoking him?

"No!" Luca screamed. Jayden jumped through the air and Luca watched as he made his fall back down to where Luca stood. Jayden landed ten centre meters before him and pulled his arm back and let it sling shot forward. The loud crack hurt my ears. Luca took the hit, regained his ground, not making a sound. _What is he doing?_ Jayden hit him again, over and over in the face.

"Stop it" Luca yelled.

"Gettin' angry right about now?" Jayden threw his knee up into Lucas gut and Luca's body convulsed forward. He rose slowly and Jayden pulled his arm back again.

"Don't" I yelled. Jayden released his arm with heavy force, heading straight for Lucas face. There was no sound as Luca caught his hand without effort and shook his head lightly and slowly at Jayden. With one hand Luca ripped Jayden from where he stood and threw him into the ground on the other side of him. He slammed his foot down hard on Jayden throat, Luca picked Jayden's arm up and pulled hard, keeping his foot in place. Jayden screamed in pain and I screamed Jayden's name. Jayden stared at me for only half a second before yanking his arm down, Luca hit the ground. Jayden was up and had regained his distance in seconds.

"Stop this!" I screamed again.

"Get back Seana" Jayden said fiercely. He ran to where Luca was standing and tackled him down to the ground. Luca's head hit the ground far to audibly.

"Luca" I shrieked. I couldn't do much, I was weak and human, but I hurdled myself towards Jayden and hit him with enough force to knock him off balance and he fell to the ground too, he caught himself with his hands though. I was on top of Jayden with my hands pressed down hard against his chest. "Jayden, you will stop this! He is trying to keep his cool and you're just beating him to a bloody pulp. What the hell are you doing?" he was shoving me off of him but I wasn't about to let him, he wouldn't use enough force to get me off of him, not if it would hurt me.

"Why the hell are you defending that thing?" he was yelling.

"Because I... its... I don't know! I just am!" I stumbled through my sentence, I couldn't tell Jayden why. Jayden sighed and looked at me with the loving eyes I hated.

"Why do you always do the wrong thing?" His voice matched his eyes, I hated it. I shook my head. He brushed both of his hands on either side of my face. _Argh!_ He pulled my face closer to his but I ripped his hands away from my face.

"Jayden!" I got up off of him and stumbled over to an unconscious Luca. I shook him gently and ran my hand down his face. "Luca? You still with me?" His fingers twitched and reached for my hand. _Oh thank god!_ I sighed in relief and pulled him into my arms._ I didn't fully understand why it was I was _this_ relieved._

"I swear to god, if you let go of me right now I might freak out" Luca's voice was horse, but I laughed and so did he. "I can smell him on you, on your hair and face..." no names had to be mentioned, I was fully aware of who he was talking about.

"Keen sense of smell you have?" I commented.

"Demon thing" Luca shrugged as Jayden's feet landed in my sight. I looked up at him, there was blood sliding down his face, I didn't see this before. Gently but quickly I placed Luca on the ground and got up quickly, probing his body for more cuts or injuries.

"Are you okay Jayden?" My voice was frantic, Jayden didn't need me to look out for him, but I did anyway.

"I'm fine" he reassured me "just a few cuts" he was hiding something, I looked down at his arm which was across his stomach and raised my eye brow questioningly. "I'm fine, really" I pressed my hand carefully against his stomach and his body tensed, his eyes squeezing shut.

"You are such an idiot" I threw my arms around, I was glad he was okay but I was still angry with him. "Now, you are going to very _gently_ carry Luca up to my room and-"

"I'm fine, I can walk" Luca whispered, his hand came down lightly on my shoulder. _What was he doing walking?_ I took my hands away from Jayden and supported Luca by wrapping my arm around his waist. I started for the house, Jayden followed me but he was injured too, I could already feel myself forgiving him. _Sigh. _I took a little extra time going up the stairs, just in case his injuries were worse then he'd say. We made it to my room though, and I laid him down on my bed. Jayden stood at the doorway and I sat down on the ground next to Luca. Luca looked at me and took my hand, I heard a low rumble from the doorway.

"Jayden… did you just growl?" the sound was animal like, a noise that isn't natural for a person to make.

"Yeah, so?" He was being bitter. I shook my head and looked at Luca again.

"Seana, I don't want you to be afraid of me" Luca began, he was sounding stronger. "Granted, you don't know me, but I know you. I was in Alaska with you, I watched you grow up for the last four years. After the fire" I flinched "it was so hard not to come and get you, make you feel better. But you were too young, I wasn't going to interfere with your life. Then I heard you were off to Ireland with him and… I couldn't help it. No matter how hard I tried, you were always everywhere. Seana I-"

"If you value your outgrown life span in anyway, don't say those words" Jayden was furious. But his presence reminded me of something, of the last day I was in Alaska and the way he acted after we went to the park.

"You, were there… at the park that day" I murmured, it wasn't a question, I already had the answer.

"You catch on fast" Luca said quietly. So Luca had been there all along, watching me, protecting me. _Loving me?_ what did he mean by 'you were to young'? And what was he about to say when Jayden cut him off? Everything was so confusing, the fact that he has always been there, it makes me feel like there are so many other thing I needed to know about.

"Luca, when you say you watched me…?"

"I mean, that I would check on you every night to make sure you were okay" his eyes were begging me to understand something, but I didn't know what. Luca's eyes flashed over to Jayden for a second and then back to me. I understood.

"Jayden, can you give us a moment" I didn't look at him when I spoke, he was bound to be angry, he always was lately.

"Okay" Jayden's answered, his voice wasn't harsh, nor bitter, it was the sweet caring tone I knew so very well. I heard the door click.

"He can probably here me" Luca began "but he will handle himself better out there. What I wanted to say is I would check on you in the middle of the night and occasionally, when I was being careless I would come into your room and watch you sleep" _The window…_I played with his fingers, I didn't know what to say.

"So is that sort of why you and Jayden hate each other?" The question was what I had wanted to know all along.

"Yes, I don't think we would hate each other quite as much if he didn't love you. What was that?" I had pulled a face when he said that Jayden loved me, knee jerk reaction.

"Nothing"

"You don't want him to love you" I stared at him, he was right, I didn't. He burst out laughing "and all this time I thought I was the one losing! Wait that's the wrong word, this isn't a game. More like, I didn't realise I had the odds in my favor" I didn't understand what he meant.

"I don't get what you mean"

"I mean when I do this" his hand stretched up and slid down the side of my face "how does that feel" I was speechless again, it felt good. _Really good. _"I figured as much" he had a wide smirk no his face, he knew exactly what I was thinking. "Just think about that the next time _he_ touches you" that's when we heard a loud thud against the wall outside. "He's just releasing anger" Luca answered my unspoken question.

"I thought you were stronger?" Luca was still lying down, looking sick.

"I wasn't trying to fight back, but he bit me. A vampires venom is lethal to demons and when a demon is trying to not get angry, we get caught off guard easily" _He bit him? And its deadly?_

"Luca! Are you okay?" I panicked.

"Yes, you saved me" his smile was so angelic "it's not the first time I was bitten so I'm more use to it than others, but if you didn't get him off when you did…You are truly a stunning creature"

"Is there anything I can do then?"

"No, I'll be fine in about an hour or so"_ an hour?_ "You love him though" Luca said after several silent minutes passed.

"I don't know"

"I can see it, you forgive him so easily, when I could easily tear his head off for some of the things I've watched him put you through"

"No, its just I have known him my whole life, he really isn't a bad guy" the pause was longer this time but I had another question, I didn't know if I wanted to know the answer or not. "Luca, when you said that 'I was too young', what did you mean?"

"You didn't miss that" he laughed, his laughter wasn't shaky, it just mimicked the bold confidence that he always had "what I meant is that at that point in time, I would have married you Seana" his thumb stroked the back of my hand "I still very easily would". What was I suppose to say? _'I do'? _Was he saying that he loved me? And still does?

"That's why you hate each other!" my eyes were wide and my expression surprised from my sudden epiphany.

"Yeah…I have few seconds after I say what I'm about to" he was whispering "Seana, I've tried to say this but he keeps interrupting me. You can't ask me why, because I don't know, it's not often that it happens with demons, but Seana… I, I love you" _do I truly love him though?_ Luca was on his feet already, I was ready this time and I threw myself in front of Luca. The door swung open fiercely. Jayden assessed my position, he could get to Luca without hurting me.

"No Seana, I just want a chance to talk to you" Jayden's head was lowered.

"Okay" I replied dubiously, his answer took my surprise. I followed him out of my room and down to the balcony that Jayden made his famous escape from when he stayed over.

"I'm sorry" I had expected him to say this, he always did.

"What makes this time any different?"

"Because, Luca was right, I shouldn't ask for forgiveness after everything I have done, but I still do. What makes this time different is you aren't going to forgive me this time. You are going to forget about me and you will never be hurt again by something I do to you" how could I forget about him? I… I loved him, not in the same why he loved me but I loved him none the less.

"Jayden, I can't forget about you"

"You don't see the point here Seana" his voice wasn't mocking it was soft and saddened "you can't have the both of us" he was right. His voice perked up the slightest bit "Seana, I am going to kiss you, and I want you to give in and let what you feel flow freely, I want you to know what you want" I stood there stiffly, I didn't want to kiss him, At least I didn't think I wanted to, but I sure as hell didn't want him to go. Jayden bent down slightly and locked his arms around the small of my back, lifting me up into the air so my head was slightly above his. His soft, pale lips pressed against mine, I could feel my skin heat up and cool down, in synchronization with our breathing. It felt wrong, but I was thinking it over to thoroughly, our friendship couldn't go downhill anymore than it has. So I did what he said, I surrendered. The heat burned hotter immensely, I raised my arms very slowly until they were locked around him. He pulled away slightly and his breathing was heavy and hot against my lips. I felt my chest heave against his body._ STOP IT!_ He was only making this harder for me to figure out where I was going with this whole situation. His lips came down more urgently on mine, he knew I was going to pull away. The sky had turned dark again and I felt drops of water hit my face, and in a matter of second it was pouring. I raised my head to the sky to get away from his lips.

"Jayden, enough, its pouring and you have made your point!" I was getting soaked, and I had to yell over the rain. He put me on the ground.

"Just think about how it could be" and I could see it, my future with Jayden. Sitting on my front porch, blue eyed and black hair little girl holding my hand. I stopped the thought instantly, that's not something I'm thinking about yet. Jayden reached for my hand instinctively and the both of us walked back to my room, I couldn't see Luca so I started to panic. There was a note on the bed, I walked over and picked it up.

_Seana,_

_I'm sorry that it's so difficult, but it's easier if I leave you guys, easier for you I mean Seana. Don't forget… I love you, and always will._

_-Luca_

No, no, no. I was out of the room in seconds and I was headed for the front door. Jayden was only footsteps behind me. I spun around quickly.

"Where is he!" I interrogated Jayden. He pointed to the other side of the road, it was the start of the national park, thick with tree's. "Thanks, stay here" I didn't want him to follow me, I was off again. I felt small vines scrape across my skin and leave it stinging, my eyes felt worse. The note sounded final, I didn't want him leave. After running for ten minutes I could hear the quite murmurs of a conversation. My feet slowed down and I watched where I stepped, being careful not to make a noise. I could see him though, he was talking with someone. My pace quickened and his head turned before I was anywhere near him.

"Seana?" Luca's eyes were wide. "How did you find me? What are you doing here?" I didn't speak I just ran towards him, the rain pelting against my face. His arms were open and I jumped into them like a child.

"You can't just leave me"

"You're making it harder on yourself"

"I don't care, you're not leaving"

"Make me not leave you" he was begging "say it, and I will stay, I will walk off the edge of the world even when you tell me to go away I will follow you home. Please…" I knew what he wanted me to say, but could I? when I might not mean it tomorrow? This is the only way he would stay though, and although I don't have any clue about why I need him to stay, I wasn't going to let him walk away.

"Luca… I love you" and I saw it clear as day, the truth behind what I said. I loved him and I wasn't planning on going anywhere without him, but the way I loved him, it wasn't as strong as it should be, I was already regretting what I had just said. I was in the air again, and he was swinging me in small circles. The smile on his face, made me feel like I could do anything, the way he looked at me. I knew I loved him, but I knew I loved Jayden, but I wouldn't admit it, I could feel how wrong it was kissing Jayden until I stopped over thinking it, then everything changed. Selfish as I am, I wanted both.

"Truly amazing" he whispered in my ear.

"Brother?" A very unfamiliar voice called from behind us, I turned my head to look at him. He looked a lot like Luca, but his skin wasn't quite as pale and his eyes were blue.

"I'm not coming" Luca said, not taking his eyes off of my face.

"Why? Because you're in love with a mortal?" he spit the last word out and almost as if it were on command the wind and rain picked up. Luca continued to look at me.

"Yes" one word, a million feelings.

"That's shameful" Luca's brothers voice was calm, in a mocking way.

"Maybe you're right Neil" Luca shrugged.

"I see you don't get so angry anymore" Neil commented.

"She makes it better" Luca said with his eyes on me again.

"You will rue the day that you turned you're back on your own family Luca" his voice was hard, something Luca said had upset him. "Although, I can see the appeal" Neil's eyes trailed down to my face. Luca snarled, the sound was vicious and ugly. Neil stabbed his hand into the ground, _impossible._ "Hell gates hear me, open for your own creation!" he ripped his hand back out and the ground tore open farther than it should have, high pitched screams came from the crack and Neil jumped down into it. It closed seconds later.

"What the hell was that" my voice shook, this has been a very interesting day.

"That was the portal to a hell dimension, where my kind and most of Jayden's kind live" Jayden's name did not come out hard when he said it.

"So that guy, Neil, was he actually you're brother?"

"So to speak. Enough with my questions I want to ask you something" Luca sat down on the ground in the middle of the pouring rain, patting his lap, gesturing for me to join him. I didn't care that I was soaking wet and I didn't care that I was cold, I sat in his lap quickly. "Why me" he asked dubiously. _Why not?_

"Because, every time I see you its like it's a brand new day and when I put my head down on your chest the second time, I wasn't listening, I was feeling. I could feel you breathing and I could feel the warmth of your skin. You are human to me, and I love the demon side of you too" exaggerated truth. Luca shook his head.

"But the fire?"

"Its just scares me… I'll be okay"

"Does he know" just as he said the words we heard the loud snap of a tree.

"I think so" I assumes it was Jayden, maybe he heard somehow. _I__'__m so doomed._ and why was I feeling so guilty for keeping Luca from going? Jayden burst through the tree's.

"You idiot!" Jayden yelled "you only left the note because you wanted her to find you! You should of left a long time ago"

"You should off died a long time ago" Luca shot back coldly. "Better yet _I_ should of killed you"

"What the hell is the point of fighting!" I screamed.

"Nothing" Luca said bitterly.

"Just makes me feel better" Jayden's tone mimicked Luca's.

"Fine, good bye to both of you" I said quietly. Jayden caught my arm.

"No" Jayden's voice was evening out "you don't leave yet, you said you loved him, but I know you love me" his head kicked to the side, waiting for a response.

"Yes, and?" my reply was aggressive, I didn't know how to respond.

"So who is it Seana, who do you really love?"

"I don't know!" I shrieked. I yanked my arm free of Jayden's grasp and stormed out of the forest. Ray was walking in the front door. _Ray._ Without realizing it, I had started to really miss him, for no apparent reason. I ran up to him and locked my arms around him.

"Hey, what's up" his voice was soft. I shook my head, I just wanted normality back. "Kid, you're soaking? What happened?"

"Nothing" he sighed, I wasn't going to tell him. "I just missed you, anyway, I have a ton of homework to do, im not hungry so don't worry about dinner for me" I said this quickly and rushed up stairs. What the hell am I doing, I can't love two people at once? But what else am I to do? Why don't I love Jayden as much as I could? Because I had never thought of him that way, but this afternoon…_ ugh!_. I still don't really think of him that way, I love him, but only because I am scared to lose him. Not for the reasons that I should. And Luca, who was almost a total stranger, I had fallen head over heels for him almost. Why don't I love him as much as I could? _Because you feel guilty for Jayden_. My subconscious replied. Could that be true though? I am so worried about Jayden's feelings that I might actually love Luca, without knowing it yet? Everything was so confusing, I need to wrap my head around this step by step. Jayden is my family, I don't love him any other way…but could I hurt him like this? And Luca was so very important to me, and I had only known him for a little short of a month, could I risk everything for him? Just then I heard a scratch on the window, like the first week I was here. That memory flooded back into my mind clearer than it had been the first time. The green flash…_ Luca__'__s eyes! _ I ran over to the window and wrenched it open, sure enough Luca balanced on the small ledge on the outside of my window frame. I jerked my head away from him, gesturing for him to come in. Luca jumped through the window easily and landed with a barely audible thud.

"What?" I asked, exhausted.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been a good person"

"No, I haven't, Luca look, I love Jayden but in the same way I love my brother, he is family, and I don't want to lose him"

"So you love him, but not in the way he or I assumed?"

"Yeah"

"Oh thank god, Seana I don't care if you love me or not, I couldn't care less if you beat me over the head until I was almost dead, I'm not going to stop loving you, and I'm not going to stop trying to get you to love me" this was a reply I hadn't anticipated, I expected him to say that I had toyed with him too much and that he doesn't give a damn about me anymore. My confidence is gone, yet I was still unnerved at how I would kill for him to say what he had just said, again. So was it true then? Did I love Luca? There was only one way for me to be completely sure, but this time it had to be on my ground with my terms. Slowly but steadily, I made my way over to where he was. My hands reached up and laced themselves into his hair, pulling his face closer to mine. My mouth reached his ear.

"I need to be sure" I whispered before I forced my mouth on his, like he had done mine on the roof. His lips forced mine apart and I could feel and taste his hot breath. It only took a few seconds for him to push me back gently until the back of my knees buckled against the edge of the bed and I fell back on it, his body was light but heavy at the same time on mine. My lips molded to his and his hand slid under my head. _Stop it before you regret it!_ I threw my head to the side and his gasping breath scraped across my ear. It was clear though, how easy it was to forget about Jayden just then, and how everything felt like it was burning down. Nothing else mattered the instant my lips touched his. I loved him, this was now finally clear.


	13. Guilt

CHAPTER TWELVE:

Guilt

The door squeaked open. _Jayden_. What would he do if he saw me like this? But it was not Jayden it was someone much scarier than that. This person _would_ tear my head off… _Ray._

"Seana, what the hell do you think you are doing!" He was screaming, his hand easily caught the back of Luca's shirt and through him against the wall, his hand clenched down on Luca's throat. Rays head slowly turned to the side as he scrutinized Luca, his eyes widened suddenly. Rays hand squeezed tighter, trying to make the space between his fingers dissipate. Luca laughed. _What the hell was he thinking?_

"Ray, stop, I swear it wasn't what it looked like!" I tried to convince him. "Ray I am not kidding, come on stop it" I knew how easily Luca could kill Ray, but it still hurt to watch Luca's expression turn into one of pain. _How could Ray hurt him so easily._

"You never told her?" Luca questioned Ray.

"Tell me why the hell I would do that?" Ray retorted.

"Wait a second, you only have one mark in each eye…" Luca speculated, was he referring to the flecks in Rays eyes? Ray had one grey fleck in each of his dark brown eyes, but what did that have to do with anything?

"What is going on" I yelled. Ray put Luca down.

"Nothing" Rays voice was strained, "You" he said staring at Luca "out, now!" Luca walked over to me but Ray caught him by the shirt again and threw him towards the door. Luca looked at me with longing eyes before walking away.

"Seana" Ray began, his voice a lot less angry now "How old is he" his voice became hard again.

"Sixteen" I lied through my teeth.

"How old is he" he asked again. I sighed.

"Nineteen"

"What?" his voice was even angrier. "Seana that guy is as old as I am, he could very easily take advantage of you" I was appalled by the turn this conversation had taken.

"Yes, but I know he wouldn't do that" I was yelling too.

"How Seana, how?"

"I don't know! I just do" I heard the rev of an engine just then. I raced over to the window to see a sleek black motorbike out the front of the house. One guess who it was. Ray made his way over and his eyes widened. I had taken off already, down the hall and down the stairs, I threw the door open and Jayden called my name from the kitchen. My head snapped back, I could see Ray just reach the top of the stairs. I raced out the door and Jayden was racing after me too. I had made it to the bike when I heard Jayden call out to me.

"Seana, I swear to god if you get on that damn bike, I will personally murder you" he called as Ray burst out the door, he glared at me.

"No you won't, you will forgive me" I called half heartedly. I jumped onto the bike and wrapped my arms tightly around Luca. The bike sped off down the road lifting up onto one wheel. My brother is going to kill me, and then if there is anything left Jayden will pulverize it. The wind rushed past my ears and I could feel the machine underneath me growl. It shocked me, how rebellious I was being, I was the always the kid who stayed quiet and did what I was told. But I was having an adrenaline rush, I felt like I was on top of the world.

"Where are we going" I yelled over the load roar of the motorcycle.

"Somewhere that we need to replace memories at" his answer made it obvious that he wasn't going to tell me so I waited for the very short time it took to get into the city. He had to be doing close to a hundred over the speed limit. "Hold on tight" he said before he came to a sudden stop jerking me forward. I looked up to see a bright neon sign reading '_Club El Mysterio__'__._ _Okay then__…__?_ The engine shut off and Luca climbed off the bike to help me down. The bike was amazing, it was so fast… Luca casually took my hand and lead me into the club, the bouncer stopped us before we went in.

"ID please" The large bold man insisted.

"It's okay, she's with me" Luca said solemnly, the bouncer looked at Luca for a second and then let us straight in.

"What was that about?" I asked Luca.

"You have to be over eighteen to get in after nine"

"Then how did you just get me in?"

"I know people" he said, winking at me. The club was different to when I saw it the first time. There was a bar near the stage and _everyone_ was dancing pretty much, the music was a lot better and it all just looked better. Everyone looked around twenty, it was intimidating. Luca lead me over to the bar and sat me down next to him, ordering two drinks that I didn't catch the name of. I watched as a tall, tanned brunette wearing a short pink dress with matching stilettos walked up to us, well, walked up to Luca.

"Hi there" she said in a child like voice "why aren't you dancing with me right now" Luca laughed slightly before standing up. _What was he doing?_

"That's because I'm not interested" he said, pulling me up and under his arm. The tall female glared at me and looked over to one of her friends, he was a male, tall and blonde.

"Fine" she said before storming off. I watched as she whispered in the tall guys ear, and his eyes fell on me. I turned away quickly and sat back down.

"It's okay, she won't be back" Luca said soothingly. It wasn't the female I was worried about. I sipped at the fizzy blue drink in front of me, it burned my throat slightly. I felt guilty, not just for drinking alcohol, but for ditching Jayden and ignoring Ray.

"So is this your idea of a night out?" I asked, yelling over the music.

"Not usually, but I wanted to be the one he did this thing first with you" he cocked his head to side suddenly, listening? "I think someone is toying with the bike, I will be right back I just want to check" I watched him move through the crowed easily. All of a sudden a hand pulled me off my chair and dragged me over to a dark and somewhat isolated corner. I finally got a glimpse at my captor, it was the blonde haired guy that was with the brunette.

"Hey baby" I snorted at the demeaning word "aw, what's wrong? The fun is only just beginning!" I glared at him icily.

"Let go of me, if you value your life that is" he laughed.

"What are you going to do? Scratch me?" he was right, he looked about twenty-three I couldn't take him if my life depended on it, but I wasn't planning on touching him at all.

"Leave me alone" I yelled and I tried to walk around him. Both of his hands slammed down on each of my shoulders and pinned me against the wall, it hurt so bad, I could feel my arms throbbing. He put both my hands into one of his and put them down, using his other hand to keep me in place by gripping it around my neck. His lips grazed along mine. I wanted to be sick, but I more wanted to torture this guy, I wanted to make him suffer for making me feel like this. I wanted to be a demon right now.

"It's nothing personal" he whispered "just leaving your friend a message". My eyes bolted over to the door and just as Luca casually strolled back in the song 'next contestant' came on. _The irony._

"Two words" I said boldly "you're doomed". His head turned around to wear Luca was standing just as Luca's eyes found me, the expression on his face was twisted with rage, this guy was already dead. But the blonde simply laughed and turned back around to face me. His lips touched mine for just a second before the pressure of his hands were gone. I dropped to floor, I felt sick. I watched as Luca slowly and easily lifted him up with one hand that was constricted around his throat. Luca pulled his hand back with the man still dangling and threw it forward, slamming the guy into the wall. It was sick and twisted but I enjoyed watching him suffer. A dark smile spread across Luca's face. His voice was not pleasant.

"You are lucky she is standing right there, or I would kill you where you stand" his grip around the guy throat tightened and I watched him struggle for breath. Luca let go and he fell to the floor. Luca's foot slammed down on his chest and his fist collided with the guys jaw. Luca picked him up once more and threw him into the stairs before we both watched the guy crawl away. Luca turned around to face me quickly his fingers prodded at my face and then his eyes swept my body. "Are you okay?" His voice was panicked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" my shoulders still ached slightly but I ignored it. He lifted me up in his arms and his face nestled into my hair, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. His embrace made me feel safer though. "This is why you can't leave me" I said lamely.

"I don't plan on it" his voice was sweet, he was being serious. "I'm sorry I shouldn't of brought you here and I should not of left you by yourself"

"No" I said quickly "I like it here, we don't have to leave, just don't leave me" he nodded and then set me down on my feet, he took my hand instead. He was half growling at anyone who even look sideways at me. I hated when he was uptight, he wasn't any fun.

"Dance with me" I said before we sat down, he smiled, good. We walked out onto the dance floor and he kept me close to his body every now and then his eyes would search the crowed then back down onto me. I had a few more drinks after that and I could feel myself losing will power, I danced uncontrollably. The night blurred and before I knew it we were outside.

"Come on you, we are going home" Luca said laughing as I stumbled.

"You got me drunk? How did you manage that?" he laughed and put me on the motorbike in front of him, just reaching around me to hold on to the handle bar and get the gears. The wind felt good as we raced down the highway, I saw different coloured lights flash as we drove past them. We pulled up out the front of my house and Jayden was out the door before Ray. "Whats the time?" I asked Luca sheepishly.

"Three AM" _Damn! _Jayden reached out for me automatically.

"Uh-uh" I said laughing "No touching" I tried to hide my laughter but it came out in a snort.

"You got her drunk?" Jayden was furious.

"She had a great time! Look" he was right, it was a good night, there was something bad about tonight that I couldn't remember but I shrugged it off, I was laughing still and I ruffed Jayden's hair up.

"She is sixteen? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Obviously not her father, you got that covered. Look she had a good time, she is safe, that's all that matters" Luca shifted me onto his back "hold on" Luca said quietly. I clenched my arms around him tightly. He walked towards the wall. _What?_ In seconds he scaled the wall with me on his back and he was through my window in an instant. Luca threw my shoes off and laid me down on my bed. He laughed quietly. "I'll see you in the morning" he kissed me gently on my forehead and jumped back out of my window. I passed out quickly.

I woke up sweaty, the sun slanted into my room lower than it should, I tossed my head over a few times, I had a killer head ache. My clock said that it was two in the afternoon._ What the hell happened to me? _I remembered very little of what happened last night, I knew that I was in trouble with Jayden and Ray, I also remember getting on the motorbike. I could remember drinking a blue fizzy drink and dancing with Luca, but that was all, everything else was blurred. A single drop of sweat trickled down the side of my face, _gross._ I jumped out of bed and headed straight for the shower, it felt better on cold so I didn't turn the heat up. I got out of the shower got dressed and debated on whether or not I should go down stairs. _What's the harm in staying in my room forever? _No, I had to face them eventually, id rather do it sooner. _Why?_ I don't know. I walked out of my room, taking three deep breaths along the way and I could feel my legs shake. From the top of the stairs I could see Jayden talking to someone in the kitchen, Ray, I assumed.

"Almost ripped his head off" Jayden exclaimed.

"Why didn't you?" The voice confirmed that it was Ray. I sat against the wall, still at the top of the stairs, so I could try and catch more of the conversation.

"He ran off though, telling me that if I killed him, Seana would kill me" he paused to laugh, he took that as a joke? Of course I would kill him, if he killed Luca that is. A rough noise came from my chest, the human equivalent of a growl.

"Regardless, I'm not letting her see him anymore" Ray called over to Jayden. The words he had just said hit a nerve, they were talking about Luca _and_ me, behind my back.

"So is this just a session to talk about me or what" I called down to them slightly ticked off. _Idiot!_ Oops, I forgot that I didn't want to let them know I was here. Jayden was up in seconds and ray slid across the floor, on his feet, and into my view. I sat back down at the top of the stairs.

"Good morning" Ray's voice was both disapproving and infuriated.

"Enough with the act" I called in a much weaker tone "I have been prepping myself to come see you now get it over with" Jayden was smiling, as usual. Jayden ran up the stairs quickly and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm just glad your okay, no, more than glad, ecstatic" okay? Where is the screaming? Where is the yelling? "That said" oh, here it is "what in the god damn were you thinking? You got drunk Seana, drunk! And getting on the motorcycle like that" I liked it better when he was hugging me. Ray was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Enough" Ray called "my turn" Jayden left and Ray took his place "Seana, I could very well kill you this instant for what you did to me last night, and I wont even start on the danger you put yourself in!" he closed his eyes and breathed in and out deeply. "Seana you are not to see him again, ever"

"Says you!" Now I was screaming.

"It's not a suggestion" Ray yelled back at me.

"I don't care!" the anger flowed freely from me, who did he think he was? I am almost seventeen, my life is not controlled by him. I tried to walk past him but he caught my arm.

"You're not leaving this house" _Fine._ I shook my head and walked back down into my room. I had an idea, for the second time in twenty four hours I was going to behind my brother and get on a sleek black motorcycle. I grabbed my phone out of the pocket of the pants I had worn yesterday. I dialed a newly added number, he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Luca called from the other side of the line.

"Hey, its me"

"Oh you're up, how did you sleep" his voice was carefree and sweet.

"fine, do you think you can come pick me up?"

"What happened?" His voice turned serious and I could already hear the engine of his bike.

"Ray banned me from leaving the house or seeing you" I heard Luca growl. "I'm going to sneak out the back, so I need the timing to be perfect, because he will hear you and yeah"

"Okay, stay on the phone ill tell you when to come out, when I do make sure you are running"

"Okay" I was feeling less guilty for sneaking out again this time, Ray was being unfair. For a minute it was quiet, all I could here was the constant snarl of bikes engine.

"Alright, go" he said quickly, and I was out the door. I ran out the door and further down the hall to the balcony and climbed down the ladder, I could hear the motorcycle coming and I ran to the front of the house. Jayden was outside of the house leaning against the door, he watched me as I ran towards the bike. _He isn't going to try to stop me?_ He waved at me. His face was blank, what was going through his head? My run slowed to a walk and Luca looked at me like I was mad. Ray hadn't come out yet and Jayden had just shrugged off the wall and started to walk over to me. I stopped and turned my body to face him. He reached were I stood and ran his hand down my arm.

"Be careful" he whispered before kissing me on top of my head. I hugged him tightly for a second and climbed on the back of the bike. Jayden nodded at Luca and Luca jerked his head back at Jayden. The bike took off, and I felt the wind whip against my face, the air was cool and the sun was hot, but the speed we were going evened it out. I leant into Luca and the bike slowed down, I could see everything we passed, it was fairly vegetated where we were so I was shaded from the sun. The sky was an amazing blue and forest was a stunning green, not a stunning as Luca's eyes though. I loved this feeling, the one I get when I have my hands wrapped around him and all I can smell is him and his leather jacket that's pressed against my cheek. Even more, something that drove me crazy, is when he sighs so very contently when we are embraced like this. I freed one hand from around his body and ran all five of my fingers through his jet black hair, I felt him shiver and the bike wobbled. Instinctively my hand latched around him again and Luca balanced the bike back out.

"It is probably not a good idea to distract me while I have your life in my hands. Seeing as, if I fall off I'm just going to stand back up and curse that my bikes trashed, but that will be the end of it. If you fell…" Luca trailed off and shook his head. "Not something I want to see". For a few minutes all that was running through my head was the sound and feel of the monstrous engine beneath me. I took a sharp breath in, preparing myself to say something but I caught myself, maybe I should ask it.

"Go on…" Luca prompted. A coy smile played around my mouth.

"Well" I began very diplomatically, "I don't see it fair that you have to lug me around all day, like, everywhere you go you drive me… granted with only been on the motorbike twice but-" He cut me off.

"And the point to this very long story is…?" he turned his face so I could see his raised eyebrow.

"I want to ride the motorbike" it came out of my mouth, plain and abrupt. The bike jolted to a stop, I clung to Luca again for dear life.

"No way in hell!" He scoffed. He kicked the stand, got off the bike and turned to face me.

"Please" I pleaded, wide eyed and innocent. "I'll be careful and I'll do what you tell me to" I compromised.

"You wouldn't even know how to ride the damn thing!" he exclaimed after a moment's hesitation, I could see that I was slowly persuading him. I looked him dead in the eye, dramatically folded myself off the bike and stood inches away from him.

"Wanna make a bet?" I rose and lowered my eyebrows in a sharp movement, put my hand against his chest and pushed him away slightly. Turning away I mounted the somewhat intimidating but enticing motorcycle. I had ridden a motorbike before, but it was only a quarter of the size of this one, luckily the set up was quite similar. I kicked down as hard as I could and the bike roared to life, my hand still holding the clutch.

"Hey" Luca protested "don't do it Seana" he patronised me. _Unbelievable. _I snorted and released the clutch…far too quickly. The bike took off, reaching 60 kilometres per hour in no time. I could see Luca running after me; impossibly he was gaining on me. Within a few extra seconds he would be at my side. Being the smart-ass I am, I abruptly pushed down the clutch… far too quickly. The back wheel of the bike lifted at least half a metre into the air. What an idiot I am, here I am facing serious injuries to come and im scared that im going to smash his bike up. I threw myself back with as much force as I had and the bike slammed down, still growling like a caged lion. Luca, who had overtaken me by at least 60 metres had already turned around and was running again straight for me. His eyes were deranged and his hair was windblown. He got closer and started shaking his head.

"I know, I know. 'I told you so' and all that jazz" I said, looking at him with 'sorry' written all over my face. Silently he walked over and ripped me off the bike pulling me into his arms. The bike smashed to the ground. "Luca, your bike."

"I don't freaking care about my bike right now, it's only a scratch and I can replace it. I can't replace you. Next time you have a spur-of-the-moment-dare-devil-fit, at least let me be on the back of the bike?" I nodded. He smiled "come on you" he jumped on the front of the bike after heaving it up effortlessly. I saw him glance at the scratched upside of the bike and wince. _I knew it! _I muffled a laugh and shook my head.

"So where are we going?" I asked, only morbidly curious.

"My house, if you don't mind I mean" he said it like it's a chore.

"Of course not" his face lit up a little bit. The motorbike still in motion he -lifting his knees to hold the handles straight and keep the accelerator from twisting- grabbed my hands, pulled them tighter across him and told me to hold on. He put his hands back and revved the engine a few time before twisting the accelerator as far as it would go and taking off.


End file.
